¡Deja de gustarme tanto!
by Rosie R. D
Summary: Soy Sarah y odio mi vida amorosa, no solo porque es completamente nula, sino porque de todos los chicos que hay; me enamoré justamente de uno con novia, y para colmo, mayor que yo. No debe saber ni que existo. Tal vez somos incompatibles... ¡Como te odio Doble D! -Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Imagen del usuario de dA: thefourthed
1. Tratando de narrar mi vida

— ¿Sarah?

 _Pump Pump Pump_

— Uh, ¿Sarah, te encuentras bien?

 _¿Eh?, ¿qué?, ¡oh mierda!_

— ¡Sí!, ¡claro!, ¿qué me decías?— _No sé ni lo que me dijo, denme el premio a idiota del año._

—Que si puedes devolverme el libro que te presté, por favor. Es que lo necesito para hacer un proyecto en Literatura, si no es mucha molestia.

—Oh claro. — _Debí verme como una idiota. Que horrible_ —Ten.

—Muchísimas gracias. Que tengas un buen y hermoso día, Sarah.

—Ajá…

Y allá va, que susto…

Bien, supongo que las historias no deberían comenzar de este modo, pero, ¿saben qué?, me vale un comino. La comenzaré desde aquí porque quiero y porque puedo. En fin, no soy de las chicas a las que les gusta contar su día a día a un montón de desconocidos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su triste, miserable y patética vida. Pero bueno, últimamente me está gustando leer y practico el cómo narrar las historias, hasta hice algunas (que a Jimmy le encantan por más basuras que estas sean), así que, supongo que tomaré esto como una oportunidad para desahogarme de mi realidad, practicar para mejorar con el tiempo, entre otras cosas. También lo haré porque, al igual que ustedes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer por mi patria.

Lo que pasó hace un rato no les interesa. En serio. No quiero hablar de eso.

Caminé directo a mi salón de clase para descansar, estoy exhausta de estar afuera con todos esos sudorosos chimpancés que chocan a cada rato conmigo. Aunque aquí adentro es igual de apestoso, pero en cantidad más reducida. Yo no tengo de qué preocuparme por mi olor corporal, siempre me cuido en esas cosas como la buena chica que soy, es como un instinto que nace con una. Es una cosa que amas de ser chica, saber (aunque no lo creas así) cómo arreglártelas para ser pulcra. Aunque claro, nunca falta el idiota que derrama bebida en tu blusa favorita a última hora…

— ¡Hola Sarah!

Reconocí al instante esa alegre y aguda voz que aunque interrumpió mis pensamientos femeninos, no me molestaba. Sonreí. Era Jimmy, mi mejor amigo.

—Hola Jimmy.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. Es que me quedé dormido y perdí el autobús. —Se excusó apenado.

—No importa. No te pierdes de nada en verdad, aún no comienzan las clases.

— ¿Y cómo te va?

—Bien. —Supongo.

— ¿Le devolviste el libro a Doble D?—Por favor Jimmy, no seas de los que tiran una agradable conversación al caño. Ugh.

—Sí, ya me lo pidió. —Traté de responder lo más tranquila posible. Si les soy sincera, me incomoda hablar sobre Doble D. _Tremendo idiota con cara linda_ , ¿es que Jimmy me lo tiene que recordar?

—Aun no entiendo por qué no te gusta que sepan que a ti te gusta le…

— ¡Shhh!, ¡Jimmy!—Lo interrumpí inmediatamente como si fuera a decir el nombre del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

—Perdón, perdón. Pero dime por qué. —Me dijo algo temeroso. Yo suspiré.

—Me tacharan de nerd y me van a fastidiar. —Contesté simplemente, con mi típica voz fastidiada, pero Jimmy me reconocía bien cuando hablaba triste. Lo miré a los ojos para demostrarle que la petición iba en serio—Por favor Jimmy, no se lo digas a nadie. —Imploré como si mi amigo fuera un santo.

—Está bien, Sarah. —Me prometió con sinceridad, dedicándome una sonrisa. —Mis labios están sellados.

—Gracias Jimmy.

En ese momento, escuché los altavoces que resonaron por toda el aula, ensordeciéndonos a la mayoría. Se me erizó la piel al escuchar mi nombre. Algo no iba bien.

 _¡…Y se solicita que venga rápidamente a la oficina del director!, ¡urgente!_

Todos me miraron cual difunto. Estaba jodida. Acabada.

Me paré de mi asiento y Jimmy me levantó los pulgares deseándome suerte. Asentí y caminé cabizbaja hasta la puerta, para luego caminar por el largo pasillo. _Si llaman a mi mamá, ¡pobre de mí!_ ¿Por qué solicitan mi presencia?, ¿acaso descubrieron que yo fui la que hackeó los exámenes de ciencias?, ¿o descubrieron que yo golpeé al niño ese de primer grado?, ¿o que le rayé los cuadernos a mi hermano?, ¿o tal vez que fui yo quien provocó esa pelea de comida en la cafetería?, quién sabe. Solo sé que me llamaron muy, pero muy molestos, ojalá sobreviva. Al llegar miré la puerta por un rato, dudosa de si tocar o entrar directamente. Decidí hacer lo primero.

—Pase. —Me ordenó el director desde adentro.

Tragué saliva y entré a la oficina. El director me esperaba sentado, con cara seria y con ojos como de depredador.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Ed trató otra vez de poner un huevo en clase de cocina?—Sí, aunque estaba con el agua al cuello; mi actitud de malcriada pudo más. Es una de esas malas costumbres que no se te quitan tan fáciles. Traté de disimular algo de enojo.

—Siéntese por favor. —Obedecí—Me he puesto a revisar sus últimas notas en Matemática, Ciencias, Historia y Geografía, déjeme decirle, señorita Sarah, que su rendimiento es sumamente bajo en estas áreas y puede reprobar… y la última nota de ciencias no cuenta gracias a su "pequeña travesura".

Intenté ocultar mi miedo, ¿cómo se enteró? Chasqueé mi lengua en señal de impaciencia.

—Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Le prometo que sacaré mejores notas y… me portaré bien. —Dije levantándome de la silla como quien no le interesa el tema. —Si no hay nada más que decir, creo que ya me vo…

—Así que le pedí a un estudiante que sea su tutor. Tal vez así aprenda a ser más responsable, disciplinada y estudiosa. Así su rendimiento escolar no decaerá tan rápido apenas estos primeros meses. No tiene por qué agradecérmelo.

¿Un tutor? ¿Para mí?

…

¡Váyase al carajo!

— ¿Tu-Tutor?—Fue lo único que pudieron articular mis labios. Pero que viejo de porquería…

—Así es, pero no se preocupe, es uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes que tiene la Escuela Secundaria de Peach Creek. No habrá problema alguno. Él es…—Leyó un papel—Eddward Marion.

¡¿Doble D?!

— ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!—Rugía con furia. Pero como mi cerebro es casi tan retardado como el de mi hermano mayor, demoró un poco en demandarle a mi mano a que me cerrara la boca. Demasiado tarde. —Perdón por gritarle. —Soy tonta.

—Lo siento señorita Sarah, si no quiere ayuda del tutor, tendré que comunicarle sobre sus notas a su madre. — ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡A mamá no!

— ¡¿Pero no puede ser alguien más?!—Seguí hablando con voz desesperada, intentando en vano que mis súplicas fueran escuchadas—Quiero decir, ¡está Nazz, y ella tiene el promedio casi tan perfecto como el de Edd!

—La señorita Nazz ya no está disponible, tiene ya muchos a quién apoyar y está repleta. —Espetó con voz extremadamente calmada. Cielos, podría caer una bomba ahora mismo y ese hombre aún seguiría tomando el té. —Y, ¿cuál es el problema con que el joven Eddward sea su tutor?—Enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

— ¡Edd es un idiota!, ¡apuesto que se pasa toda la tarde hablándole a su granja de hormigas y creándose cremas anti acné!—Fue mi ingeniosa y supuestamente razonable respuesta, ¿qué esperaban de mí?

—Me temo entonces que no hay otra opción. —Se está acercando al teléfono, ¡alerta roja!

— ¡Un momento!, está… bien. –Me tragué la sarta de maldiciones que iba soltar. Director: 1, Sarah: 0—Acepto que… Eddward sea mi tutor. —Dije escupiendo eso último con infinito desprecio.

—Perfecto, le recomiendo ir a verlo a la hora del receso. Ahora, puede volver a clase.

Me fui de allí rematando con un portazo. Cuando volví a mi salón no podía atender a la clase, me la pasé mordiendo mi lápiz del número dos y esperé a que sonara el timbre de receso.

Que injusto. O sea, ¿Doble D mi tutor?, ¿MI tutor?, sé que me saqué malas notas estos primeros meses, lo acepto. Pero eso fue un pequeño desliz, ¡podía salir de esto sola, sin la ayuda de un estúpido tutor!, ¡y definitivamente, sin la ayuda de Doble Tonto!, ¡qué vida tan cruel! Caray, ¿y por qué a Ed no le consiguen un tutor?, si se ve que el inepto es más tarado que un pez, deberían de acusarlo a él con mamá, ¡ay pero no!, ¡si es "su hijito querido"! "y no merece tanta presión, además, tiene a sus amiguitos esos del barrio, ellos le ayudarán", ¡patrañas!, ¿y yo que estoy? ¿Pintada?, ay sí claro, pero cuando yo hago algo mal soy más visible que varón de veintilugo de años en el cine viendo My Little Pony, ¿no?, já. Ed le tiene un gran respeto a mamá, por eso es que le tiene más temor a ella, aunque aun no entiendo todavía el por qué; si para ella su hijito es una pobre e inocente criatura en un mundo lleno de sádicos monstruos chupasangre, comandados por la reina rompe jarrones caros que siempre se gasta la pasta dental y el agua caliente en la mañana, una reina llamada Sarah.

Mamá me quiere y todo, sí, pero mientras a mí me quiere de aquí hasta el cielo, a Ed lo adora de aquí hasta la vía láctea. ¿Por qué creen que Ed tiene una pocilga por cuarto?, porque mamá le deja y papá anda en otro país trabajando (¿de dónde creían que venían tantos cómics y muñecas para nosotros?, ¿de los duendes?), no me importa. Igual acepto que soy malvada algunas ocasiones, muchas veces paso de largo las órdenes de mamá y hago de las mías, pero culpo a Ed porque sé que así no se hará más escándalo que un "pórtate bien" y chau.

 _Riiiiiiiiiinnng_

El timbre. Cielos.

— ¿Nos vamos, Sarah?—Me preguntó muy animado mi amigo de los frenillos.

—Lo siento Jimmy, pero tengo que ir a hablar con…—Sentí que casi me atraganto, ¡escúpelo Sarah!—Doble D. —Al fin.

—Oh bueno, no importa. Nos vemos después, ¿sí?—Rió un poco, comprensivo. Admiro a Jimmy por entender mi humor y mi forma de ser todos estos años. Es una de las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida, muchos lo pueden ver afeminado y débil, pero él es mucho más que eso y sólo yo lo sabía. —Suerte.

—Gracias… espera, ¿suerte con qué?

Pero en ese momento Jimmy ya no estaba.

Me encaminé a la búsqueda del Señor promedio perfecto y su séquito de individuos involucionados, me imaginé que estaría en su casillero arreglando o clasificando sus cosas, así que mi destino era por esa ruta. Algunos alumnos que estudian en mi salón huyeron espantados con solo verme, otros simplemente se pusieron a temblar como si estuviéramos en el Polo Norte en traje de baño. _Estúpidos._ A veces me gustan esas reacciones, siento que así nadie me hará daño alguno.

Y seguí caminando de lo más lindo, infringiendo temor y miedo por los estrechos pasillos, sintiéndome la diosa del mal. Hasta que me tropecé con mis propios torpes pies buenos para nada y caí haciendo que mis monedas salgan rodando por doquier. _¡Me lleva la que me trajo!_ Me puse rápidamente a recoger mi dinero, no podía perder ni un centavo, ¡no saben cuánto me cuesta una insípida barra de chocolate! Me comen viva estos comerciantes.

Justo cuando iba a recoger la última (y preciada) moneda que me faltaba, una manó la tomó antes de la mía, y según mis cálculos (que tonto sonó eso) ya estaba cerca del casillero que buscaba. Mi manó por accidente se posó en la mano misteriosa y soñé por un rato. _¿Será la mano de…?_

— ¡Uh, pero que tenemos aquí!—Exclamó la mugrosa voz de Eddy mientras trasladaba la moneda entre sus manos al frente suyo. Rompiendo mi mundo de fantasía en pequeños pedacitos— ¡Ven con papi, monedita!

— ¡Oye bobalicón, devuélveme mi moneda!—Grité yo levantándome del suelo y poniendo la mejor cara de maldición que tenía.

— ¡Atrás satanás!, ¡yo me la encontré primero, por lo tanto es mía!

— ¡Eddy, devuélvemela!

— ¡Es MÍA!

— ¡MÍA!

— ¡MÍA!

— ¡MÍA!

— ¡Pan tostado!

Volteamos a ver a mi hermano mayor, Ed, con incredulidad. Este tenía una sonrisa de tonto y babeaba a cántaros, seguramente imaginando que come pan tostado. Vaya, ya a sus quince años sigue comportándose casi igual. Aunque mis quejas van más para Eddy, no solo le aumentó a la edad, sino a la arrogancia y tacañería, con su fama de estafador de seguro llega a político.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Preguntó metiéndose en la disputa la bruja pelirroja, Lee, poniéndose al lado de su noviecito (fuera de bromas, sí es verdad. Ed, Edd y Eddy ahora salen con las Crueles, es increíble como el tiempo te hace cambiar, ¿no?, y yo sigo siendo la misma. Ya me deprimí).

— ¡Dile a tu Don Juan que me devuelva mi moneda!—Reclamé con impaciencia. Lee le quitó la moneda a Eddy.

—Hmmm. —La examinó por un momento como si tratara de descifrar un enigma del mismo Leonardo Da Vinci y me la extendió. Yo la iba a recoger cuando…— ¡Nah!, ¡mejor no!— ¡Maldita sea!—El que la encuentra se la queda. —Y se la lanzó a Eddy, dándome una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡No me hagan enojar!

—Que susto que me das, niña. —Se aguantó la risa.

— ¡Tú cállate, bruja despiadada!

— ¿Alguien por favor me podría decir a qué se debe todo este alboroto cerca de mi casillero?

Esa voz la reconocí al instante. Doble D. Fijé mi mirada en él y vi que a su lado estaba Marie mascando chicle. Ed le explicó el problema en su extraña manera de hablar y se puso en medio de mí y la parejita.

—Señores, a juzgar por el testimonio de Ed…—Dijo con voz de sabelotodo—…Infiero que la moneda debe ser devuelta inmediatamente a Sarah, ya que ella es la legítima propietaria. —Él siempre tan correcto. Por lo menos sabía que el chico del gorrito estaba de mi lado.

— ¡Estás loco!—Exclamó Eddy aferrándose más a la moneda.

—Ándale Eddy, es sólo una moneda. —Trató de explicarle con paciencia el aspirante a Einstein.

— ¡No!

—Eddy…

—Ugh, está bien.

Eddy me alcanzó la moneda con cierta molestia que obviamente ignoré. Recuperé mi tesoro. Yupi.

—En fin, Ed y yo te esperábamos para ir a comer, ¿vienes Doble D?

— ¡Vamos a llenar el buche!—Dijo como siempre de la nada, Ed.

—Por supuesto amigos, pero antes debo de hablar de un asunto con Sarah. —Explicó. Ed y Eddy se sorprendieron como si Doble D hubiera dicho que se iba a suicidar. Lee Cruel comenzó a jugar con uno de los cabellos de Eddy (Así es, le creció la melena al chiquitín), ganándose inmediatamente un manotazo por parte de él (Lee y Eddy eran novios, pero eran de esas parejas que siempre peleaban de manera graciosa).

— ¡No se toca!

—Que rudo, bomboncito.

—A ver, a ver, ¿acabas de decir que te vas a quedar hablando con la hija de Chucky?—Espetó ya ignorando lo que haga su novia. Yo me aguanté el impulso de mandarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

—No seas grosero con una dama Eddy, y sí.

—Por mí no hay problema, además, me muero de hambre. —Interfirió Lee, apoyando a Doble D y evitando que su Romeo hable otra babosada.

—Ay bueno, es tu problema. —Se encogió de hombros—Te esperamos en el lugar de siempre.

—No tardes, cariño.

Y así, Ed, Eddy, Lee y Marie se fueron. Dejándonos solos a mí y a Edd.

—Bueno Sarah…—Comenzó—…El director ya me comunicó de tus bajas notas que afectan severamente tu rendimiento escolar, y me pidió que te ayudara a…

—Sí, sí, al grano. —Lo interrumpí.

—Solo quería decirte que va a ser un honor y que confíes plenamente en mí.

—Como sea.

—Te veré más tarde en tu casa para empezar con matemáticas. —Sonrió con confianza. _¡No hagas eso, imbécil, me derrito!_

— ¿Tan pronto?, quiero decir; está bien…

—Te veo pronto. —Y me estrechó la mano en un no tan fuerte apretón. Una vez terminada la despedida, se fue. Y yo me quedé ahí paradota.

…

 _¡Diablos, Doble D viene a mi casa!_


	2. Un maldito malentendido

Me encontraba en mi habitación arreglándome exhaustivamente como si hoy fuera a recibir a un oligárquico duque de una tierra muy muy muy lejana, como de los que escribo a veces en mis cuentos. Mi cabello lo tenía amarrado en una coleta (si iba a estudiar, no iba a dejar que mi cabello me desconcentrara), pero ahora mismo estaba buscando alguna blusa para ponerme, no hacía falta decir que me encontraba en pantalones (me gustaban mucho los jeans) y sin polera, obviamente tenía el brasier puesto. Sacaba desesperadamente ropa del armario y la tiraba a la nada.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo tengo ropa tan horrible?!—Chillé lamentándome.

Debería salir de compras más seguido, ahora mismo tendría una hermosa blusa que ponerme. Pero no me gusta ir de compras sola, y a Jimmy lo agarran con los quehaceres del hogar cada vez que va a salir conmigo. Cogí una blusa turquesa con mangas y me miré a mí y a la prenda en el espejo a cuerpo completo que tenía. Imaginándome como me vería con ella puesta. Hm…

—Si no fuera una tabla, me quedaría perfecta. —Expresé con odio. ¡Estúpido desarrollo retardado!

— No sabía que eras una tabla, ¡de seguro eres familia del Tablón!

Sí, mi molesto hermano a veces entraba sin preguntar. No me da vergüenza, somos hermanos después de todo, pero me revienta que no toque la puerta y viole así mi privacidad como si mi habitación fuera un lugar público.

Tengo que botarlo con delicadeza…

— ¡Fuera de mi habitación renacuajo inútil!—Para mí, eso era mi máximo nivel de delicadeza.

— ¡Pero hermanita!, venía a decirte que…

—¡¿Qué no me oíste Ed?!, ¡LARGO!—Decía yo empujándolo hacia afuera y con la blusa en mano.

— ¡Pero Doble D ya vino!

Me detuve.

— ¿Ya vino?

— ¡Síp!, y está abajo.

¡Y yo en chones!

— ¡Cabeza de chorlito!, ¿por qué no me avisaste que Edd ya estaba aquí?, ¿qué tal si subía y me veía el muy tarado?

Ed se puso a formular la pregunta mirando al techo… mejor lo interrumpí antes de que se funda su delicado cerebro de insecto.

—Olvídalo, ya voy.

Me puse la blusa turquesa que aún tenía entre manos y bajé, tratando de parecer alguien… normal por una vez en la vida. Tratando de aguantar mi actitud de niña de callejón putrefacto.

—Hola Sarah, que bueno que ya estás aquí. —Edd se paró del sofá, entusiasmado— ¿Lista para comenzar un viaje a través del saber, la lógica, las fórmulas más prestigiosas de todos los tiempos y…?

—Es sólo matemáticas, Doble D. —Interferí en medio de su discurso tan cutre.

— ¿Solo matemáticas?, ¡Sarah, es el conocimiento puro!, ¡hay matemáticas en todos lados!

—…Sí. Bueno, ¿empezamos o qué?—Dije sentándome cerca de una mesa vacía, se nota que no quería cortarle vuelta el rollo al pobre.

—Traje mi libro favorito sobre el tema, ¡te encantará!—Exclamó animado sentándose al lado mío. Posó un gran libro en la mesa, tenía portada llamativa y su grosor… ¡Parecía una enciclopedia!

—Que divertido. —Expresé con sarcasmo, mirando el libro e imaginando toda la "diversión".

—Empecemos por lo más fácil, teoría de exponentes.

—Claro… ya exploto de la emoción. Yuju.

En cuanto Doble D se acercó más a mí para explicarme su "clase", yo me desconecté del mundo. ¡Caramba!, como odio haber crecido, uno se siente raro con su nuevo cuerpo y hormonas, como si fuera a vomitar por murciélagos en el estómago o quizás solo estoy enferma. Esto me pasa cada vez que estoy con Doble D… Tengo que admitir que me pongo nerviosa cuando él está cerca, pero no me gusta demostrar mi debilidad, así que a cambio me enojo. Sí, lo sé, algún día de estos me tengo que comer mi orgullo, le haría un favor al mundo, ¿no creen?

Confieso que lo examinaba más a él que él ejemplo matemático en sí. Llevaba una de esas camisas a cuadros color rojo y por dentro, un polo negro que le daba un aire juvenil; también llevaba sus típicos pantalones morados que hasta ahora le quedan bien…

—…Entonces después de esto, lo que tienes que hacer es…—Su voz era dulce, no tan áspera ni tampoco tan fina, era… _linda y estaba perfectamente en su punto_. Mientras que mi voz era… la de una niña chillona, terca y malcriada. —Y listo, así de fácil, ¿entendiste?

—Uhhh…

Eso es "no entendí ni papas" en mi idioma, de nada por la traducción gratis.

…

Edd estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡DOBLE D, NOOO…!

Mi hermano mayor gritó horrorizado corriendo hacia nosotros raudamente y agitando los brazos desesperado. Edd y yo nos levantamos espantados por la reacción tan repentina, creíamos que nos iba a atacar o algo por el estilo, o que tal vez que mi hermano por fin enloqueció e iba a matarnos ahí mismo. Pero no, Ed se abalanzó hacia la mesa como si atrapara a un ladrón y tiró el libro de Doble D por la ventana, obviamente como es un genio, lo botó justamente por la ventana que estaba cerrada, rompiendo así un montón de vidrios de un solo ¡crash!

— ¡ED!, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!

— ¿Se puede saber por qué mandaste mi libro al infinito y más allá?

— ¡Estabas lastimando al amigo de Sarah!

…¿Qué?

— ¿Pero qué dices?—Yo estaba confundidísima, y era notable que también el chico del gorrito.

—Cuando fui a llamar a Sarah; ella misma dijo que era una tabla. —Explicó con su voz de sonso— Y tenías tu enorme libro encima de la mesa, ¡aplastando a un posible amigo de Sarah!

— ¿Una… tabla?

Trágame tierra.

—Yo… yo no dije eso. —Traté torpemente de disimular mi sonrojo. Era pésima mintiendo.

Me recontra moría de vergüenza, todavía más que la vez que cuando éramos niños Eddy me había dicho que se me veían los calzones y el estúpido de Kevin todavía se dignó a gritar "¡Y es de encaje!". ¡Malditos todos! Vi que Doble D se rascó la nuca con cara de que algo no cuadraba, seguramente esa expresión era nueva para él y no sabía su significado. Aún si así fuera; él pensaría que me volví tan loca como Johnny y que mi Tablón era la mesa, solo que no le dibujé ojos. Quiero tirarme a un pozo.

— ¡Dejen de mirarme como idiotas, idiotas!—Vociferé encolerizada. Odiaba tanta atención de la mala.

—Sarah, si necesitas hablar con alguien; yo…

— ¡NO!—Contesté a mi tonto tutor, sin dejarle terminar su propuesta. Y como ya me llevaba el diablo, me puse a empujar a los dos adolescentes fuera de la casa de una vez por todas para que se dejen de fastidiarme la vida— ¡La clase terminó!, ¡lárguense todos ustedes y no vuelvan!, ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Y le cerré la puerta. Dios mío.

Corrí al teléfono como si este fuera mi ángel de la guarda. No. No era mi ángel de la guarda; era mi medio para llamar a mi ángel de la guarda. Marqué de manera tan veloz que de seguro rompí una de las leyes de la física. Esperé a oír la voz del único que calmaría mi mar furioso interno en este momento tan desgraciado.

— ¿Aló?

—Jiiimmyyyy—Dije como lloriqueando cual niña mimada, no sé… — ¿Puedes venir urgente, por favor?, ¡te necesito!

— ¡Allá voy, Sarah!, ¡resiste!

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación. No sé por qué me afectaba tanto este malentendido tan estúpido, si solo era eso, un maldito malentendido. Pero… ¡acabo de quedar en ridículo frente al chico que me gusta!, ¡sí lo dije!, ¡DOBLE D ME GUSTA!, ¡Y MUCHO!, ¿contentos?, aunque era obvio. En fin, ahora mismo debe de estar creyendo que necesito un psiquiatra de urgencia o que me deben encerrar ya en un centro para enfermos mentales, o que como soy hermana de Ed ya se me fundió el foco… ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿por qué tuve que hacer ese comentario sabiendo que mi habitación es más pública que un centro comercial?, ¿por qué? Agradezco que mamá no estuviese, ahora mismo me hubiera dicho "Sarah, no es bueno que eches a las personas así" y me hubiera sermoneado y yo la hubiera ignorado igual. _Ahh_ … necesito a Jimmy.

 _Toc toc_

— ¿Sarah?—Reconocí de inmediato su voz y lo dejé pasar a mi cuarto. Fue veloz, qué bueno que Jimmy vive al lado de mi casa.

—Jimmy, agradezco al cielo que estás aquí.

— ¿Y qué es lo que pasó, Sarah?, ¿por qué estás triste?

— ¡Otra vez el estúpido de mi hermano arruinó todo!—Hundí mi cara en una almohada, lloriqueando. —Dijo que yo dije que yo era una puta tabla. —Con el tiempo, Jimmy comprendió lo mal hablada que soy y le resta importancia a mi frases subidas de tono— ¡Y en frente del bobo de Doble D!

—No llores Sarah. —Se acercó a mí consolándome.

—Debe pensar que aún soy una **niña** ingenua y que necesito ayuda psicológica.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú eres maravillosa y muy inteligente, además de tener catorce años.

—Díselo a él. —Saqué mi rostro y mi cara se sentía algo húmeda, woah, de verdad había llorado. —De seguro Marie nunca llora.

—Todos lloramos Sarah, si uno no expresa sus emociones, se puede ahogar él mismo en ellas.

Al parecer, yo con el tiempo crecí y me convertí en una adolescente mandona, mientras Jimmy se convirtió en un sabio. ¿Cómo puede una persona como él, querer una amiga tan hija de puta como yo?, los milagros sí existen, amigos…

—Odio ser adolescente, Jimmy, lo odio mucho.

—Está bien, está bien…—Me tranquilizó sobando mi mano—Debes animarte. ¡Hey!, hoy hice todos mis deberes, ¡podríamos ir a comprar zapatos!—Sonrió ampliamente.

—O unas blusas para mí también…

— ¡Exacto!, ¿nos vamos?

Me puse a pensar un momento… de verdad tenía que relajar mi mente, quería olvidar al tonto de Doble D y mis sentimientos extraños hacía él, o sea, soy como una bruja enamorada de un príncipe. Pero, los príncipes no se enamoran de las brujas, los príncipes siempre buscan princesas lindas y bellas que tengan voz angelical y cuerpo de ensueño. Yo no era nada de eso. Tal vez nunca lo sería… mejor iré a despejar mi mente para aclararme las cosas.

—¡Vámonos Jimmy!

Nos fuimos corriendo muy contentos, por el camino también me desamarré la coleta, me gusta sentirme una rebelde. Cuando regrese, tal vez les cuente como me fue, hoy solo quiero relajarme con mi mejor amigo y olvidar un rato a mi inalcanzable príncipe… nerd. Bye bye.


	3. Accidente necesario

—Ahora sí me veré fantástica.

¡El día de compras fue genial!, me compré cinco blusas, cuatro pares de zapatos, dos bufandas, tres jeans, miles de accesorios y seis faldas de diferentes colores. Jimmy también compró muchas cosas. Y ahora yo ya no estaba tan molesta, había regresado y estaba revisando mi botín, muy feliz de haber comprado tantas cosas bonitas y olvidarme un rato de mis problemas. Pero como toda acción tiene su parte buena y su parte mala, lo que pasó fue que no hice mi análisis literario y era para mañana… no puedo hacerlo ahora ya que he llegado muy tarde y por suerte mamá no está, ¿Ed?, Ed debe estar en su chiquero viendo películas de terror que ni se dio cuenta si vine o no.

Guardé toda mi nueva ropa en el armario y fui prepararme para dormir. Definitivamente ducharme me recordó lo tristemente plana que soy, ¡joder!, ¿por qué no pude tener el cuerpo de Nazz?, ¿o el de Lee?, ¡hasta May tiene lo suyo! (May era llenita y eso la hacía ver sensual, y yo era solo un palo sin senos). Tal vez toda mi fealdad física sea compensada con gran inteligencia, a ver, veamos, ¿Cuándo se inició la Primera Guerra Mundial?

…

…

No. Ni inteligencia tengo. Soy una mierda.

Me puse el pijama y me tiré sobre la cama. Mañana me llevaría una buena gritada del profesor y quedaría en ridículo, también tendría que estudiar vuelta con el nerdsito ese de la gorra. Agradezco haberme zafado de las porristas, sino también tendría entrenamiento y digamos que no estoy de ganas de dar piruetas como si tuviera hormigas en el pantalón.

Me muevo de un lado a otro, no me siento cómoda. Algo me dice que demoraré un poco en dormir, cielos. Volteé mi mirada y observé mi baúl con candado, tal vez pueda leer un rato, aquí voy…

Sí, mis libros los tengo en un baúl bajo mil llaves, no quería ni que Ed los viera porque podría ensuciarlos y arruinar otra cosa de mi vida. Y por si quieren preguntar; mi gusto por leer no tiene nada que ver con Doble D, lo que pasó fue que una vez estuvimos sin electricidad toda una semana, y casi no había nada que hacer (soy una adolescente, obviamente mi diversión provenía de las tecnologías, aunque también salgo mucho con Jimmy), me aburrí tanto que fui a ver que me encontraba y ahí estaban, toda una caja de libros y me dije "meh, veamos si valen la pena", no falta decir que me acabé la caja entera y comencé a comprar mis propios libros, pero como sabía que todos los del barrio son bien hijueputas, mantengo mi secreto para que estos no me hagan burla. Fin del cuentito, ¿lindo verdad?, seh.

A veces me gusta escribir, pero no lo hago tan bien en mi opinión, quisiera mejorar. ¡Oh miren!, encontré uno de mis primeros escritos…

 _Una sonrisa tuya es lo que quiero_

 _Dedicada solo para mí._

 _Y sentir que tu corazón latiendo_

 _Por fin pueda yo abrir._

 _¿Por qué no me miras?, ¿por qué no me notas?_

 _¿Por qué eres así?_

 _¿Acaso no comprendes aún, que mi amor es sólo para ti?_

Puaj.

Disculpen por lo que acaban de leer, era una ingenua a la hora de escribirlo y recién comenzaba, por eso así quedó.

Es mi primer poema, no muy bueno por cierto. Ed me lo pilló cuando lo acabé de escribir, me dijo que era muy lindo y me lo devolvió de milagro. ¿Saben?, puede que Ed sea un cerebro de insecto y todo, pero aun así es muy tierno y me agrada. Yo creo que es genial, ¡pero no se lo digan a nadie o los mato!

Guardé mi poema y mis libros en el baúl y me fui a dormir. Ojalá me vaya bien mañana, nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

 _¿Quién fue el idiota que inventó los despertadores?, por favor, cinco minutos más…_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _¡YA VOY, MALDICIÓN!_

Apagué el aparato de un certero golpe, mandándolo al carajo y miré al techo sin hacer nada. Ya era miércoles pero aún me sentía en sábado y quizás también domingo "¡ _Un SabaMingo!_ " diría Ed en uno de sus momentos de locura. No quería levantarme, pero la poca conciencia que todavía me quedaba me obligó a hacerlo e ir a prepararme para otro absurdo día de escuela.

Ed comió cereal como un perro, y yo de manera menos asquerosa que él, ¿qué?, tampoco es que yo tenga etiqueta o algo parecido, soy una porquería.

Estaba caminando con Jimmy hoy hasta la escuela ya que el ataúd con ruedas al que denominamos transporte escolar estaba fuera de servicio hasta el viernes. Admito, caminar no era tan malo como creí, te hacer reflexionar mucho y te hace pensar situaciones raras y graciosas. Por ejemplo, Jimmy se puso a imaginar qué pasaría si May se enamorara de Rolf (como dije, pensamos en situaciones raras) y este le correspondiera, serían novios quizá y nos imaginábamos una cita como que…

 _"—_ _¡Oh Rolf!, ¿puedes decirme cuánto me amas, puchunguito pechocho?—A May nos la imaginamos con voz chillona y extremadamente cursi._

 _—_ _Por supuesto que sí, mi bella dama de cabello graso y dedos de mantequilla. —A Rolf nos lo imaginamos embobado, nos moríamos de risa—Te amo tanto como los cerdos aman acostarse en el sucio lodo y te amo más de lo que el padre de Rolf ama rascarse las axilas. Eres más hermosa que una mula con listón azul._

 _—_ _¡Te amo tanto Rolf!"_

Nos destornillamos de la risa, ¿creían que Jimmy era aburrido?, ¡que equivocados están!, él puede sacar las cosas más disparatadas en su momento, créanme. Jimmy es genial.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podemos imaginar, eh Jimmy?

—Hmmm, ¿Lee con Kevin?

—Ow, pobre Nazz. —Reí.

—A ella la podemos emparejar con Johnny. —También rió.

—Así sí.

— ¡Cuidado zopencos!—Escuchamos la voz de Eddy por detrás.

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, nos tumbó (y de la peor manera) mientras seguía rodando en su maldita patineta. Dejándonos a mí y a Jimmy en el suelo muy adoloridos. Yo había caído de espaldas y mi mejor amigo cayó de rodillas. Me levanté con la fuerza que aún poseía después de tremendo choque.

— ¡Au, au, au!—Gimió Jimmy acostándose en el pavimento.

— ¡Jimmy!, ¿estás bien?—Fui rápidamente a auxiliarlo. ¿Por qué siempre la mierda de Eddy nos malogra todo?

—Me duelen mucho las rodillas. —Espetó algo lloroso sentándose. Observé sus rodillas y estas emanaban sangre, tanto que hasta me espanté, Jimmy se había golpeado muy fuerte y el raspón se veía horrible.

— ¿Puedes levantarte?

—No.

Demonios, ¿y ahora qué hago?, no hay farmacias cerca y estábamos a mil pasos de la escuela aún. Yo sabía cómo auxiliar a Jimmy mayormente, pero eso era con heridas más simples, además, aunque pudiera socorrerlo; no tenía ni vendajes, curitas, menos alcohol. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Escuché la voz de mi hermano por detrás, riéndose como idiota, seguramente Eddy lo dejó atrás y el otro lo sigue como un can. Ahora que lo pienso… Doble D es como el enfermero de la escuela, él debe saber que hacer, y con lo raro que es, de seguro lleva consigo hasta un cohete espacial. Perfecto. Esperé hasta que él apareciera.

— ¿Por qué será que siempre me dejan al último?—Se lamentaba recostándose en un poste, cansado.

—¡Hey imbécil, mira lo que el tonto de Eddy provocó en Jimmy!, ¡arréglalo o ya verás!—Ordené yo. Si les soy sincera, no sé cómo bajarle a mis gritos e insultos.

— ¿Eh?, ¡ya voy!, ¡ya voy!—Dijo. Creo que doy miedo.

Se agachó al lado mío e inspeccionó la herida de Jimmy.

—Parece un gran raspón. —Dedujo.

—No, ¿en serio?—Contesté sarcástica. Él ignoró este gesto.

—Tengo algo de alcohol en mi mochila. Tranquilo Jimmy.

— ¡Veo la luz!—Dramatizó Jimmy.

Doble D sacó unas cosas de su mochila y comenzó a curarlo. ¿Yo?, yo miraba como estúpida a un lado, enojada de no saber cómo ayudar a mi amigo (obviamente, el de la camisa azul). Doble D sonreía para tranquilizar a Jimmy. _Ahhhh_. ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que topar con Doble D?, parece una mala jugada del destino o este mismo me quiere sacar en cara lo imposible que sería para nosotros estar juntos. Primero está la edad, segundo están nuestros diferentes caracteres, les pondré un ejemplo de esto para que se hagan una idea: Él era inteligente y yo bruta, él era amigable y yo un mandona, él explicaba las cosas con paciencia y yo lo hacía a gritos. Listo. Y tercero… tiene novia, una novia sensual con un cuerpo hermoso. Yo era plana como Sucrette del juego virtual Corazón de Melón. Que jodido.

—Completado. —Dijo satisfecho. —Jimmy estará bien, Sarah. Pero ahora le duele un poco caminar y flexionar las rodillas.

—Pobre Jimmy. —Me lamenté mirando a mi casi hermano.

—No puede ir así a la escuela, tendrá dificultades al caminar y correr. Además se desconcentrará por el dolor.

—Lo llevaré a su casa. —Espeté decidida.

No me importaba llegar tarde a las putas clases, igual las odio. Mi amigo me necesitaba más que nunca y no lo iba a dejar aquí tirado, sería una pésima mejor amiga si hiciera eso y caería más bajo que cualquier rebeldía que haya hecho. Puse un brazo de Jimmy alrededor de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro e intenté levantarlo, pero no podía, el peso de Jimmy hacía que este quedara colgando para un lado y estoy segura de que así le dolería el brazo.

Doble D se puso al otro lado.

—Déjame ayudarte con la labor, Sarah. —Me habló animado, ayudándome con Jimmy. Comenzamos a caminar.

— ¿No que tienes una asistencia puntual impecable que cuidar?

—Sí, pero los profesores entenderán el inconveniente. Además, es obvio que ya estoy aprobado. —Rió un poco, me gustaba su risa…

—Si tú lo dices. —Dije con simpleza.

—No puedo dejar que lo lleves tú sola hasta allá. Sería más trabajoso para ti.

—Que caballero eres. —Me burlé un poco rodando los ojos.

—Gracias, serlo está entre uno de mis valores éticos y morales.

—Wow, yo no tengo ni ética ni moral. Simplemente hago lo que me parezca. —Vi que Doble D hizo una ligera mueca.

—Bueno, pareces una buena amiga, siempre te preocupas por Jimmy.

—Solo soy así con la gente que de verdad me importa. Los demás dejo que se vayan a la…

Jimmy me miró con cara de "No Sarah, con él palabrotas no".

—…luna.

—Entiendo.

No supe que decirle después. Me daba miedo sonar demasiado idiota frente a su gran intelecto, no quería quedar en ridículo y que me crea retrasada como la otra vez en nuestra "clase" de matemáticas. Yo me molestaba por todo, pero creo que era como mi escudo anti decepciones… ¿Por qué Doble D era así?, ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?, ¿cómo hace para hacerme sentir así?, ¿cómo hace para girar mi mundo en segundos? Doble D, ¿cómo haces para ser tan…

—Tú.

— ¿Eh?—Dijo él.

— ¿Cómo haces para ser tan tú?

—No entiendo la pregunta.

—Eres lindo, amable, inteligente y caballeroso, ¿cómo haces para ser así sin flaquear?

—Supongo que así es mi personalidad.

—Desearía ser como tú. Pero por desgracia, soy la bruja del cuento para todos y quizá el mismo demonio. Soy la peor cosa que haya creado este mundo, ¿verdad?. —Reflexioné nostálgica. ¿Por qué yo era tan mierda?, me sentía basura todo el tiempo pero eso lo cubría con constantes enojos y gritos impacientes hacia las demás personas. Ed se merece a una mejor hermana, porque él no es el del problema, él es tierno, carismático y divertido. No lo merecía. Él no merecía a una hermana como yo; que se enoja si se acaban su helado del refrigerador y hace un escándalo. Él merecía una hermana más comprensiva. Una hermana mejor que yo…

Hubo un silencio.

…

—Por supuesto que no, Sarah. —Oí su voz, él sonaba tan calmado, comprensivo y seguro a la vez que me dio un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Miró un rato al cielo para admirarlo y prosiguió—Puede que a veces seas algo… impulsiva. Pero eso no quiere decir que seas mala persona. Eres leal, fuerte y muy entregada a tus amigos, jamás los abandonas.

—No… no mientas. —Contuve un sollozo. Nadie me había dicho tales cosas.

—No miento. —Me contestó—Sarah, deberías quererte más a ti misma. Te mereces respetarte y amarte igual que lo hacemos todos nosotros.

— ¿Hasta… tú?

—Así es. —Me sonrió con dulzura. —Eres la hermana de Ed. Serías casi como mi sobrina.

Maldición. Él nunca me vería como yo lo veo a él. Yo soy solo su "sobrina", que mierda es ser yo en estos momentos…

—Doble D.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que soy bonita?

Y yo hubiera esperado un " _No, eres horrible"_ o un " _Creo que… eres inteligente_ " o algo por ese estilo. Pero en cambio él dijo…

—Por supuesto Sarah, creí que ya lo sabías.

— ¿En… en serio?—Me ruboricé.

—Sí. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—Y deja de creerte tabla, porque no lo eres. —Y dio una pequeña risa, al parecer, investigó al respecto el significado. Yo me puse roja y reí también.

Después de un rato caminando, llegamos a la casa de Jimmy y lo depositamos en su habitación, sus padres no estaban así que les dejamos una nota de lo que había pasado. Nos quedamos en la puerta de la casa de mi amigo.

—Gracias Doble D.

—Por nada, no fue tan difícil la verdad.

—No, gracias por… ser uno de los pocos que me ven cosas buenas.

—Sarah. —Me puso una mano en el hombro—No necesitas que alguien te diga lo bueno de ti, lo importante es que tú lo creas.

—Ojalá encontrara más personas como tú. Einstein—Bromeé y los dos reímos.

—Bueno, puedes venir conmigo cuando quieras. Es más, podrías ser parte de nuestro grupo.

—No creo que Eddy lo quiera, él me cree la encarnación del mal.

—Eddy es así, pero en el fondo es buena persona, créeme. —Suspiró—Bueno Sarah, volvamos a la escuela.

— ¿Sí me dejas acompañarte?

— ¿Y por qué no habría de dejarte?

Y los dos retornamos a nuestro centro de estudios. ¿Saben?, que suerte tiene Marie de tener a Doble D como novio, es tan perfecto. Que mal que yo no pueda tener a Doble D, quisiera que él no me viera como una sobrina, quisiera ser de su edad y salir a una cita con él…

…Pero trataré de confiar más en mí. Como dijo Edd, no necesito que las personas me digan lo mejor de mí, tengo que yo misma creerlo y así lograré lo que sea.

Puede que hasta logre lo más imposible.


	4. En el almuerzo

Casi recibo una buena reprimenda por parte del director, pero lo bueno es que ahí estaba Edd para justificar mi tardanza. A él no le dijeron nada, ya que siempre cumplía con las tareas, responsabilidades y tenía las notas más altas del colegio. En cambio yo… uff, solo soy buena en cosas que no consistan tanto en ciencias, soy mejor en arte y esas cosas... Pero al parecer el nerd logró ser buen abogado y me sacó de esta rápidamente. Hasta me invitó a ir a comer con él y su grupo (los Ed's y las Crueles, claro está), pero no lo sé… no tengo a Jimmy a mi lado como soporte de apoyo, me siento algo expuesta y vacía sin él. Me da miedo hacer una tontería. Aunque Jimmy siempre dice que tengo que soltarme más, aún si no está él conmigo, porque mi mundo no gira alrededor de él mismo y que no dependo de él. Aunque yo pensaba lo contrario; sin Jimmy yo me encontraba perdida.

—Entonces, ¿nos acompañas, Sarita?—Me preguntó Doble D, poniendo esa cara tan estúpidamente tierna que tanto me gustaba.

—No lo sé… ¿qué tal si Eddy y las Crueles se molestan?—En especial Marie. Digo, si supiera que me encanta su novio, estoy segura que se arma una pelea monumental. —No quisiera serles un fastidio a todos.

— No lo serás, ¿está bien?

—Aun así, no me siento segura.

—Ese es el problema, tú no te tienes seguridad—Y aquí comenzó su papel de Don Psicóloco. Vaya, Marion serviría para muchas ramas—Tienes que ser más abierta a nuevas experiencias para poder enriquecerte de su sabiduría. Tal vez Jimmy no está ahora, pero eso no significa que tengas que estar todo el día sola. Ándale Sarah, ven y muéstranos tu **verdadera personalidad.**

—…Está bien. —Cedí tratando de no parecer deslumbrada por sus palabras. —Pero si Eddy me molesta lo voy a golpear.

Y terminada mi sentencia, lo acompañé hasta la cafetería, _como me gustaría ir de la mano con él…ew, que acabo de decir_. Pude ver a Nazz conversando con Kevin, vi también a Johnny hablando sobre cosas sin sentido con Tablón (a veces esa cosa me da miedo), también observé que Rolf trajo a todos sus animales y los tenía a todos en una mesa sentados junto con él. Igual vi a más estudiantes que prefiero no mencionar por la pura ociosidad.

Ed, Eddy, Lee, May y Marie estaban esperándonos (o esperando a Doble D, mejor dicho) en una mesa en medio de todo el alboroto. Nos acercamos y como que Eddy puso cara de "ewww" el muy marica, al verme.

— ¿Y ella?—Preguntó con desprecio.

—Invité a Sarah a acompañarnos a comer. En verdad, ella no es tan mala como la creen. —Explicó el cerebrito mientras nos sentábamos. Ok Sarah, controla tu impulsividad por lo que más quieras.

—Hola… Ed—Saludé algo… seca o tímida, no lo distinguí.

— ¡Hola hermanita!—Exclamó él mientras metía a su boca unas cuántas (muchas) hamburguesas que le había traído May. Ella suspiró flotando en corazones.

— ¿Qué hay, Sarah?—Me sonrió la rubia, moviendo los dedos de sus manos. — ¿Todo bien?

De todas las hermanas Crueles, May era la más amigable conmigo, ¿por qué?, muy simple: Yo era hermana de su novio, prácticamente su futura cuñada, si quería que la relación fluyera bien, tenía que ganarse a la familia, ¿no?, en especial a la bomba de ira hirviente que era yo. A veces May me enviaba galletas o regalos, lo admito, ella cocina fantástico y los regalos me encantaban, si sigue así, quizás me ponga hasta de dama de honor en su boda voluntariamente.

—Sí, todo bien. —Le respondí sacando mi almuerzo, ¡no iba a comer la porquería que servían aquí en la cafetería de la escuela!

—Yo… te traje unos sándwiches para ti… —Oí la voz tímida de Marie.

Vi que Marie le entregó con dulzura a Doble D un par de sándwiches hechos en casa, sí se notaba que ella misma los había preparado (y lo digo en el buen sentido). Doble D se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente mientras recibía el gesto de cariño. Marie estaba en las nubes, se notaba a leguas. Ella se acomodó uno mechones de cabello y desvió un poco la mirada…

—Muchas gracias, Marie. —Le dijo él medio embobado. —No te hubieras molestado…

—De nada, no es problema alguno—Rió coqueta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Él se puso rojo y le devolvió el gesto, pero le dio un beso en la cabeza…

—Guárdense los cuchi cuchi para el cine, tarados. Queremos comer sin vomitar. —Expresó Eddy harto y por primera vez, agradecí al cielo que interfiriera el chaparrito. A mí también me daba asco el espectáculo. O sea, es obvio.

—Sí, hacen que se me revuelva el estómago. —Habló Lee. —Qué bueno que yo y Eddy no somos así, ¿eh?

—Ay sí, sigue luciéndote Lee. —Contestó infantilmente la peliazul cruzando los brazos. Lee solo dio una sonora carcajada en respuesta.

—Y tú, pequeña. —Me miró la… sin ojos, como yo le decía. —Cuando tengas novio nunca sean como estos dos, harán que todos vomiten arcoíris y se convulsionen en brillantina.

—No creo que vaya a tener novio. —Al paso que voy, seguro que no.

—Creí que andabas con el chiquillo de los frenos.

— ¿Jimmy?, no. Jimmy es mi mejor amigo, pero hasta ahí nomás.

— ¡ _Friendzoneado_!—Expresó May de la nada y se embutió con postre.

—La verdad…—Recalqué—Me gustan los chicos más… altos. —Seguí la conversación, iba a decir "inteligentes" pero me descubrirían y me matarían ahí mismo. —Lindos, amables, astutos… y eso. —No era que Jimmy no lo fuera, aclaración importante.

—Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Sarah sabe bien lo que quiere, ¿no? —Insinuó la pelirroja, dándole un sorbo a su jugo. Eddy rechistó.

— ¿Es que acaso se pondrán a hablar sobre niñerías todo el almuerzo?

— ¡Quesadillas!—Gritó mi hermano de la nada. Yo reí un poco.

—Oh déjalo. —Me susurró la pelirroja, aún en tono de broma—Eddy se pone así cuando no le prestan atención por quince minutos.

—Lee, ¿sabes que te escucho, verdad?

— ¿Desde cuándo, "bebé"?—Le mandó un besito volado.

—Deja de hacerte la chistosa conmigo, Cruel. —Se sonrojó un poco como si fuera un idiota, y miró en mi dirección. Algo sospechoso —A ver Anabelle, ¿segura que no estás aquí por algo más?

— ¿Qué ganaría yo estando aquí?—Le respondí inmediatamente a la defensiva. Molesta por el apodo de la muñeca endemoniada esa.

—No lo sé. —Dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. —Algo ha de ser, ¿no? Dime tú.

A veces Eddy era un genio jugando con las mentes, carajo. Lo detesto por eso. Digamos que la edad lo hizo un poco más listo para variar, hasta hizo una vez admitir a Kevin que había olvidado su aniversario, y en frente de Nazz, ya se imaginan el lío. Pero bueno, ahora no me haría hablar la verdadera razón en frente de todos, a mí con jueguitos mentales no me vengan.

—Supongo que vine para "mostrarles mi verdadera personalidad"—Espeté yo imitando un poco a Doble D, aunque él no se sintió ofendido, tan solo sonrió con diversión y ahogó una pequeña risa. Ya sabía cómo era yo con mi humor.

— ¿Y esa es…?—Prosiguió el enano, algo impaciente y como queriéndome sacar más información.

— ¡Pues esta, zopenco idiota!, ¿estás ciego o qué?—Exclamé irritada. La bomba hizo boom. Eddy sólo sonrió con sorna _._

— ¿Ciego?, soy el que está con mejor visión que todos, niña. —Respondió riendo—Por algo soy el líder de esta pandilla. —Dijo orgulloso, poniéndose una mano al pecho.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo es?—Preguntó Ed en voz baja.

—Si no se calla el enano, te juro que le pateo en la entrepierna. —Advertí al nerd que estaba a mi lado.

—Chica ruda. Me agradas. —Espetó Lee.

—Me voy al baño.

Me paré de la mesa y me dirigí al lugar mencionado con algo de apuro. En verdad no tenía ganas de hacer ni del uno ni del dos. No. Solo quería alejarme un rato y bajar mi rabia, porque en serio, no sé porque soy tan explosiva y gritona, deben ser los genes de mamá. Me lavé la cara varias veces y me vi al espejo, inspeccionando cada centímetro mío. No sé cómo tengo esperanzas de que Doble D me mire como algo más, si soy el demonio mismo, o sea, ni bonita ni inteligente, ¿entonces qué soy?

Sé que él mismo me dijo muchas cosas bonitas y virtudes que no sabía que tenía, pero… aún me cuesta creerlo. Tal vez lo dijo para que me sienta mejor, o por quedar bien. _O quizás si dijo la verdad…_ O quizás no pongo de mi parte… pero si me arreglo más linda dirán que soy una perra, y no solo por arreglarme bien, sino por amar a un chico ya conquistado. Lo sé, lo reconozco, soy bien puta. Pero por ahora no buscaré gustarle a Doble D ni ser su novia, solo quiero… que me muestre afecto, ¿saben?, quisiera por lo menos un abrazo de él, por más en plan de amigos que sea. Necesito saber si le importo como amiga o simplemente me trata bien por ser hermana de Ed.

Me remojé la cara una vez más y me dispuse a salir del baño de mujeres. Pero me topé con alguien conocida. Sonreí.

—Hey Nazz. —Saludé— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Sarah, que bueno verte. —Me dijo con amabilidad—Todo va perfecto, genial… ¿y tú?

—Con mis demonios, pero sabes que estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos. —Reímos las dos con diversión. Nazz siempre me ponía de buen humor, ahora es popular y todavía más porque sale con Kevin. Pero no se volvió creída ni nada de eso, menos una zorra. Nazz seguía siendo ella, e igual se veía con todos nosotros, sus amigos de Cul-de-sac, solo que ahora también estaba ocupada con asuntos académicos (Nazz quiere postular a una prestigiosa universidad, y quiere ir por beca) y no nos veíamos tanto. Aunque sí, se estaba relajando un poco más por suerte.

—Escuché que Doble D es tu tutor, ¿eso es verdad?—Me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí.

—Es raro que tu rendimiento haya bajado así, tal vez no seas un ratón de biblioteca pero siempre tuviste promedios aceptables.

— ¿Qué te digo?, las ciencias me comen viva.

—Sí, a mí también me habían chocado un poco al subir de nivel. —Se sentó en el lavabo, yo hice lo mismo.

—Pero tú nunca necesitaste un tutor.

—La verdad, Doble D me ayudó, pero yo se lo había pedido voluntariamente. —Me miró de reojo— ¿No te molesta, verdad?

— ¿Por qué debería molestarme?, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Que yo sepa, a ti te gusta Doble D. —No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero debió ser muy graciosa por lo que Nazz ahogó una carcajada y continuó—Lo sé porque soy una chica, y las chicas nos enteramos de todo. —Aclaró dándome un guiño—Tranquila que nadie más lo sabe.

—Mejor. Se van con el chisme a Marie y aparezco muerta en la mañana.

—Las dos son buenas luchadoras. Creo que máximo te golpea la cara, y tú le quitas un diente…y el hígado… y le rompes el trasero.

—Awww, Nazz confía en mi fuerza sobrehumana.

—Siempre, querida.

Las dos nos destornillamos de la risa. Era bueno hablar de chica a chica de vez en cuando, y más con Nazz, ella era buena onda y estar con ella te ponía de buen humor. Después de algunas bromas más nos paramos y nos despedimos la una de la otra, volviendo a nuestros respectivos lugares. Yo esta vez me senté al lado de mi hermano, me sentía más segura así (no me pregunten por qué).

—Y así fue como May metió la pata y puso cemento en la comida. —Escuché que terminó de relatar la peli azul.

— ¿Y se la comieron?—Preguntó Ed.

—Obvio, no.

— ¿Me la puedo comer entonces?

—No Ed, eso causaría gran daño a tu organismo. —Trató de explicarle Doble D.

— ¿Es un sí o un no?

—No, Ed. No.

— ¿Alguien tiene algo más que contar?—Indagó Marie, deseando que el momento absurdo acabe.

— ¡Yo!, ¡yo!—Mi hermano mayor movió los brazos locamente para llamar la atención— ¡Sarah es escultora!

— ¿Escultora?—Devolvimos.

— ¡Lavadora!

—…No le hagan caso. —Inferí ignorando al grandote.

—Rizadora… secadora… Maradona… ¡escritora!, ¡eso!—… ¡Maldición Ed!, ¡deja de joder!—Ella hace poemas muuuy bonitos que huelen rico. —Dijo. Seguramente ya descubrió que le pongo colonia a mis escritos. Es raro pero lo hago y… ¡esperen!, ¡Ed reveló mi secreto!, ¡UGH!

—Una poeta, ¿eh?—Me dijo Lee prestándome atención de inmediato.

— ¡Qué lindo! —Expresó May.

—No te creía capaz de escribir algo… sin ofender. —Rió un poco Marie mordiendo una galleta.

—Deben ser obra de Satanás. —Ese es Eddy jodiéndome como siempre. Me levanté de mi asiento roja de ira y vergüenza, se supone que eso me lo llevaría a la tumba.

— ¡ESCUCHEN…—Exclamé amenazadoramente con enojo y apretando los puños—…YO NO…!

— ¡Increíble Sarah! —Escuché decir con asombro a… Edd. No terminé mi frase por voltear mirarlo... —Es una delicia que hayas decidido adentrarte al gran y maravilloso mundo de los libros. ¡Y hasta redactas poemas!, ¡eso es fantástico!

—Uh…—Sentí como de poco a poco me volvía a sentar. Un leve rubor subió a mis mejillas—Como sea. —Volví a mi personalidad fría para pasar desapercibida. Sí, ahora me doy cuenta de que actúo así para no mostrar debilidad, debería arreglar eso… rayos. Odio ser tan yo. —Bueno, no quería que lo sepan porque… creí que me iban a molestar. —Admití algo triste.

—En mi humilde opinión, creo que más bien esa es una razón para felicitarte por tu nuevo gusto por la lectura. —Respondió mi príncipe inalcanzable, hablándome como un genio—Es más, creo que cualquier tarde podríamos…

Y no escuché más porque ¡OH CIELOS, CIELOS, CIELOS!, Doble D se había acercado a mí y me iba a pasar un brazo por los hombros…

—Apuesto a que su inspiración viene del demonio. —El puto de Eddy se puso en medio de nosotros, malparido de mierda. — ¿Verdad Sarah, que eres pariente del chupacabras?

— ¡SE ACABÓ, MALDITO INSECTO!

Y bueno, no está de más decir que perseguí con un zapato a Eddy por todo lo que duró el almuerzo… y también a la salida... y el regreso a casa. _Nota mental, comprar otro par de zapatillas._


	5. El pequeño flashback de una Harmony

**Nota de Autora: Vine aquí, revisé mis mensajes y vi... ¡un review! :'D, literalmente canté "We are the champions" con voz desafinada x'D. Es que me emocioné, normalmente recibo reviews cuando abandono una historia :'v. Como que hacen un complot contra mí, okno xD**

 **Así que: nameless313 de verdad MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DAR TU COMENTARIO :'3, me hiciste feliz '3**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos. continuemos...**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cómo se llamó el libro de Adolf Hitler?

—"Mi Lucha".

— ¿La Primera Guerra Mundial se dio en el año...?

—1914.

— ¿Y lucharon…?

—La Triple Alianza con la Triple Entente.

— ¡Muy bien, Sarah!

Doble D decidió que hoy me enseñaría historia, así que trajo muchísimos libros con varios de esos temas para repasar, fueron tantos que casi se salen hasta por la ventana. Por suerte, Ed estaba ocupado viendo un programa de alienígenas y monstruos con Eddy en su habitación, así que no nos molestarían, en especial a mí, por un buen (y espero que largo) tiempo. Edd estaba feliz, pues esta materia la captaba más rápida y fácilmente que las matemáticas de ayer, lo cual es un alivio para él ya que así podía avanzar. Ahora mismo me hacía preguntas que yo respondía correctamente. Me siento tan genial.

—Progresas muy rápido. —Me felicitó con ánimos, borrando las palabras de una mini pizarrita que él había traído —De seguro sacarás una gran nota.

—De seguro hasta me dan un diploma. —Me adulé a mí misma inflando el pecho, admito que soy algo egocéntrica cuando me dan cuerda.

— ¿Quieres tomar un descanso?

—No estaría mal. Mi cerebro está exhausto.

—Pues vamos. —Cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y nos sentamos tranquilamente a beber un jugo recién exprimido. Fue una suerte que Edd no se detuviera a decirme todas y cada una de las propiedades naturales que poseía el jugo de naranja, porque les juro que me dormía ahí mismo. Yo lo veía de reojo de vez en cuando mientras bebíamos, no podía evitar hacerlo, pero creo que se dio cuenta…

— ¿Pasa algo?—Me preguntó con nerviosismo. Era normal, ya que él se preocupa mucho por su buena presencia. — ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Oh oh, ya se le entra la locura— ¡oh no!, tal vez debería ir a darme una ducha y cambiarme, lavarme, y tal vez…

—No, Doble D, no es nada. —Rodé los ojos, cortando en el acto su momento de desesperación. Que escandaloso. —Cálmate.

— ¿Estás segura de que no tengo nada?

—No tienes nada. Por amor al cielo.

—Oh, está bien…—Me dijo finalmente, aunque aún se le notaba algo preocupado ya que tomó una servilleta y se la pasó por la cara. Decidí cambiarle a la conversación para que no siga así.

—Y… ¿cómo van tú y Marie?—Me muero de celos, sí, pero ya que, estaba volviéndome masoquista con solo gustarme Doble D. Un poco de daño más no me mataría. Edd sonrió.

— ¡Excelente!, ella es simplemente fantástica y maravillosa. ¿Sabes? no sé porque antes no le di una oportunidad, si es tan… _perfecta_. —Se notaba que poner a Marie en la conversación le llenaba el alma por así decirlo, era oficial, algún día se casarían. Sí, seguro que sí. Y yo a lo mucho terminaría llena de gatos.

—Éramos niños, esas cosas románticas nos daban asco. —Le respondí riendo un poco. —Aunque como las chicas maduramos más rápido que los chicos, es normal que nosotras pensáramos en novios, amor y romance antes que ustedes, ¿no crees?

—Muy buena observación, Sarah. Muy válida.

—Seguro que por eso Marie te perseguía como Eddy a una alcancía. —Reímos por la comparación tan realista y volvimos a tomar un sorbo de jugo. Edd me miró.

—Eres muy agradable cuando eres tú misma. —Opinó o pensó en voz alta. La verdad, no pude distinguir la diferencia.

— ¿Yo misma?—Repetí confundida. ¿A qué se refería?

—Ya sabes, cuando… no quieres golpearnos… patearnos… apuñalarnos… o matarnos. —Se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pensando seguramente que le haría algo de lo había mencionado. Hm, no, no tenía ganas.

—Mi personalidad es muy explosiva, ni siquiera yo la entiendo. —Contesté con sinceridad. —Es como si fuera una bomba, que con cada mínimo movimiento puede explotar.

—Tal vez algún día veamos tu lado dulce, como las veces cuando estás con Jimmy. —Miró para otro lado, imaginándome ser dulce con todos seguramente.

—Jimmy es como mi hermanito, obvio que tengo que ser dulce. Ustedes son lo bastante grandecitos como para aguantar una patada en el trasero. —Bromeé terminando el jugo de naranja.

—Eres como una caja de sorpresas. —Espetó Edd, quien terminó su jugo y fue directo a lavar su vaso junto con el mío. Yo lo observé.

—Yo más bien diría que una caja de Pandora. —Jugué con uno de mis cabellos pelirrojos que más daban para anaranjado y me puse a pensar en nada. No hablamos por todo el rato que en él lavó los vasos y los secó. Silencio. Cuando por fin los puso en su lugar. Se sentó al frente de mí.

—Debo admitir que nunca pensé estar teniendo una conversación amigable contigo. —Confesó algo avergonzado. —En cuanto supe que iba a ser tu tutor, lo primero que sentí fue pánico. —Ya lo sabía de alguna manera. —Pero después de reflexionarlo mejor, decidí que no me rendiría y que daría lo mejor de mí. Resultaste ser una buena alumna y compañera.

Traté de no sonrojarme.

—Bueno, yo pensé que ibas a ser un aburrido y un tremendo idiota, por no contar zopenco y estúpido. —Reí con gracia por lo que yo misma había dicho—Pero no lo eres… tanto. —Le di un leve golpecito en el hombro.

Vi que Doble D puso una mueca de extrañeza. Yo le sonreí.

—Eso es un cumplido en mi idioma, ya te acostumbrarás.

—Sí… supongo que sí. —También sonrió, algo tímido.

Nos levantamos de nuestro asiento, dispuestos a seguir descansando en la sala de estar. Ya nos habíamos acomodado en el sofá, yo con mi celular listo para mensajear y Doble D con su libro sobre el renacimiento en mano.

Cuando de repente, un gran sonido rebotó desde el sótano que nos hizo estremecer hasta los huesos, y con sótano me refiero a la habitación de Ed. ¿Pero qué coño pasa ahora? ¡Mierda! ¿Y si se mató? (sonará cruel, pero me preocupé más por mi hermano que de Eddy. O sea, "Mala hierba nunca muere" y Eddy no sería la excepción) Doble D y yo nos miramos asustados y emprendimos la carrera hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido.

Abrimos la puerta de golpe, y encontramos a Ed y Eddy tirados en el suelo, con el cuerpo manchado de negro y murmurando incoherencias por lo bajo. Yo obviamente me fui a auxiliar a mi hermano mayor, mientras el chico del gorro auxiliaba a Eddy.

— ¡ED!, ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?!, ¡SE LO DIRÉ A MAMÁ!—Grité en el acto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Sé que todos dirán "no seas cruel, Sarah". Miren, en primer lugar, yo ya soy cruel. Segundo, ¡esto no puedo dejarlo pasar!, ¿qué tal si el muy sonso se lastimó o algo?, mamá sabe siempre qué hacer y tendría que decírselo para evitar que Ed pase por efectos secundarios. Tercero, si le digo nos regañan A LOS DOS, ¿entienden?, A LOS DOS, NO SOLO A ED. Caramba. Como dije, Ed le tiene gran respeto a mamá ya que nuestro padre está de viaje y de todos modos, ella siempre lo consiente más, por eso Ed le teme y quiere todo perfecto para ella sin margen de error. Soy mala por aprovecharme de ese respeto que le tiene, lo reconozco, sí, lo intimido mucho con esas amenazas de "le diré a mamá", pero me muero de celos (de hija) y la única forma de desahogarme es o jugando con Jimmy en el patio o gritándole a Ed.

Soy la peor hermana del mundo, siempre me lo repito, y siempre me lo dejo pasar. No sé por qué. ¿Saben qué?, pausemos un rato esto para compartirles un vago recuerdo de los cientos que tengo en mi memoria, aquí todo se resumirá más claro:

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Yo (de cinco años) y Ed (de siete) nos encontrábamos dibujando y pintando en la mesa que se ubicaba en mi habitación. No me molestaba por entonces la presencia de Ed… tanto. No tanto. Además, sería difícil botarlo de aquí ya que era algo terco de niño, pero me dio igual. Era uno de los pocos momentos en que podíamos estar en el mismo lugar sin pelear por la más pequeña cosa que sucediese. Yo dibujaba un castillo con su jardín real, un feo dibujo que para eso entonces me parecía lindo. Y Ed… sinceramente, no sé qué dibujaba, no le había tomado interés, pero, se veía muy feliz pintarrajeando al azar._

 _Mamá entró a entregarnos la comida, ya que nosotros no queríamos dejar de pintar ni por un segundo. Se agachó hacia nuestra altura en medio de nosotros._

 _—_ _¿Cómo van, mis pequeños?—Nos preguntó con una voz dulce como la miel. Ed se emocionó al instante._

 _—_ _¡Mira mamá!, ¡mira, mira, mira!, ¡dibujé un cómic de alienígenas zombis peleando contra piratas espaciales!—Le mostró el dibujo con una cara radiante de felicidad, se le desbordaba la alegría hasta por los ojos (que rara expresión acabo de usar). Yo miré el dibujo desde mi lugar, era impresionante. ¿Saben?, uno de los talentos de Ed gracias a su gran imaginación era dibujar cómics, y los hacía estupendos. No le digan me parece genial…_

 _Mamá tomó entre sus manos el papel colorido y sonrió._

 _—_ _¡Oh Edward!, ¡es hermoso!, ¡eres todo un artista!—Le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Ed, llamado Edward por mamá, reía contento._

 _Era una escena preciosa, de verdad, o sea: Una madre inundando a su hijo primogénito de besos y abrazos, con todo el amor del universo, demostrándole todo el cariño de una madre. Demostrando un vínculo especia. Una escena digna de enmarcar realmente._

 _Una escena en que yo no estaba._

 _—_ _Um, mamá. —Dije yo algo irritada— ¿Qué te parece el mío?—Se lo extendí algo dudosa de lo hacía._

 _Ella lo miró con detenimiento y dio una leve sonrisa._

 _—_ _Es muy lindo, Sarah. —Y en vez de un beso, me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. —No olviden limpiar cuando terminen._

 _Y se fue._

 _Yo miré mi dibujo algo triste y vacía por dentro. Tal vez no era tan impresionante como el de Ed, pero… aun así, ¿no merecía un reconocimiento más… grande?, ¿o un beso en la frente?, ¿o un pequeño abrazo?, no. Creo que no. Era un dibujo horrible después de todo. Un dibujo no impresionante, no increíble, no nada. Nada de nada. Siendo sincera, no se comparaba ante la majestuosidad que había hecho mi hermano mayor. Y eso me chocaba._

 _Yo me harté y doblé el dibujo en un bollo, botándolo por ahí a su suerte y abandonando las pinturas para ir a jugar con mis muñecas. Por lo menos ellas sí me reconocían y me querían más._

 _Ed me miró por un rato con extrañeza y fue a desdoblar el dibujo que lancé con desprecio. Lo admiró._

 _—_ _¡Wow Sarah!, ¡me gusta mucho tu dibujo!—Exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

 _—_ _¿Ah sí?—Le respondí sarcástica. Yo le había agarrado algo de rencor a Ed..._

 _—_ _¡Sííí!, ¡apuesto que le ganas a Leonardo La Vincha!_

 _—_ _Dan Vinci, Ed. —Le corregí. De pequeño también era algo tarado. Me abrazó sin avisar, casi asfixiándome._

 _—_ _¿Me lo puedo quedar?_

 _—_ _Claro, quémalo si quieres. —Rodé los ojos— ¡Pero suéltame ya, cabeza de chorlito!_

 _—_ _¡Yuuupiii!—Me soltó._

 _—_ _Ahora vete y no me fastidies, Ed._

 _—_ _Pero mamá dijo que no podíamos irnos sin limpiar._

 _—_ _Da igual._

 _—_ _¡Pe-Pero fue una orden de mamá!_

 _—_ _¡DA IGUAL!, yo lo hago. ¡Así que desaparece de mi vista antes de que le diga a mamá que no dejas de molestarme!_

 _—…_ _Está bien. —Se quedó serio un rato. Para luego volver a sonreír e irse saltando con mi dibujo._

 _Creo que yo en ese momento descubrí que podía hacer que Ed me deje de fastidiar con tan solo mencionar a nuestra progenitora. Seh. Confieso que a veces le mentía y le daba recados (escritos y orales) falsos… que eran regaños para Ed, y por eso él me creía y se asustaba._

 _Con los años conocí a Jimmy, quién me dio toda esa atención que yo necesitaba, y que él necesitaba también, ya que—no le digan que se los dije—en casa de Jimmy sus padres casi no están o andan muy ocupados, dejando a Jimmy expuesto al peligro. Nos ayudábamos el uno al otro, pero esa es otra historia…_

 _Ahora, podemos volver a continuar la nuestra._

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Eddy y mi hermano tomaron conciencia después de mil intentos de revivirlos (no literalmente, están vivos, no se alarmen) porque nos dieran una respuesta coherente a lo que había sucedido. Mi hermano fue el primero en hablar:

— ¡El microondas hizo boom!—Exclamó como si hubiera presenciado un truco de magia de esos de las fiestas infantiles. Esperen, ¿desde cuándo tiene aquí un microondas?, ¿y de dónde demonios sacó uno?

—Bien hecho genio, te dije que no metieras estupideces dentro. —Reclamó Eddy, limpiándose la cara con un pañito húmedo que le proporcionó Doble D. —Todo por querer hacer palomitas.

—Amigos, los microondas no son para jugar. Son artefactos muy delicados que pueden ser nocivos por su radioactividad, y los problemas que puede producir su mal uso son quemaduras, cataratas y también…

—Sí mamá, lo que tú digas. —Se burló Eddy interrumpiendo el sermón.

Y bueno, después de eso nada. Se limpiaron y siguieron viendo su película pirata en la televisión, ni se preocuparon por ordenar o limpiar el desastre. Aunque siendo el cuarto de Ed, no era necesario de todas maneras, todo ya era una porquería de por sí. Para que lo sepan yo me preocupo por mi hermano, solo que no lo demuestro o mi personalidad esconde mi preocupación real hacia él. Quiero decir, hace un rato creí que por fin Ed había explotado y yo me quedaría como hija única, sola. Totalmente sola. Y digo la verdad cuando confieso de que no me gustaría serlo. Ed es fastidioso y algo estúpido, pero es mi hermano y lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho.

En cuanto a mí y Doble D, volvimos para seguir estudiando y concentrarnos en otra cosa que no sean los descuidos bobos de estos dos imbéciles con retardo mental. Me senté de nuevo en mi "pupitre" (yo y Doble D decidimos hacer como un mini salón de clases para que sea más interesante la sesión de estudio. Lo sé, todos aún parecemos niños de doce… aunque en verdad yo tenía diez años en aquel tiempo), y comenzamos de nuevo con la clases.

Después de unas horas, ya se hacía de noche. Lo notábamos por la ventana. Edd ya guardaba sus cosas y sus libros, los cuáles los tenía que llevar en dos mochilas porque eran demasiados. El pobre se iba a lastimar la espalda.

— ¿Piensas llevar todo eso tú solo?—Le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Hm, bueno, la verdad…

Y sonó el timbre.

Edd se fue a abrir y recibió la visita con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Vine para ayudarte con los libros, ¿puedo pasar?—Era Marie. Al carajo todo.

Edd me miró como si esperara una orden mía y yo capté el mensaje. Le dije a Marie que pasase. Ella entró e inmediatamente se puso la otra mochila en la espalda, caminando al lado de Edd.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana Sarah. —Se despidió de mí el cerebrito, cordialmente.

—Que no te piquen los mosquitos, bebé. —Me dijo Marie riendo un poco. Para ella era una simple broma amistosa, no la culpo por querer tratar de congeniar conmigo, aunque a mí ya casi me reventaba que me vean como la más joven de todo Peach Creek. Para ellos soy la niña, la bebé, la pequeña, la hormiga, la microbio, etc. Soy toda esa estupidez. Y digamos que mi altura no me favorece tampoco, soy chaparra. "Síndrome de la altura de Eddy" debería llamarse así a la chaparriedad (uh, inventé una nueva palabra).

Una vez que se fueron, me quedé en la sala haciendo… nada. No lo sé. Supongo que todo era tan vacío sin Doble D conmigo y mi hermano distraído no fastidiándome la vida como siempre. Había silencio.

Mucho silencio.

—Al diablo con todo. —Pensé en voz alta hundiéndome en el sofá. Ni siquiera Jimmy podía venir verme, ni yo ir a verlo, ya que a su madre hoy a los años le dio por sobreprotegerlo por el incidente de la mañana. Resoplé con desprecio.

Que solitario.

—Polly Poo-Poo nunca me hacía esto. —Recordé a mi vieja muñeca, sí que era mi favorita. Tan linda, tan suave, tan adorablemente hermosa… extraño solo pensar en muñecas y odiar leer. Leer te da sabiduría, y la sabiduría duele. También te dan falsas esperanzas, ja. Debo ser más fea que Harmony Hinde de "Me dicen Sara Tomate", hasta tengo su mismo color de pelo, y mi Salvatore no debe existir porque se fue con Lucy West. Perra suerte la mía. Puta Lucy.

Genial, ¿ahora nos estoy comparando con un libro?

— ¡Estúpida Lucy West!—Maldecí levantándome del mueble y gritando a los cuatro vientos.

—Órale, creo que tu hermana por fin enloqueció. —Eran Eddy y mi hermano, apareciendo justo en mis momentos de retraso mental. Rayos. — Hey, ¿y el cabeza de calcetín?

—Se fue. —Dije con frialdad.

—Demonios, yo quería que me pague el pasaje.

—No vives tan lejos, Eddy. —Le recordé mientras me tranquilizaba.

—Odio caminar. —Me respondió con simpleza—Oye Ed, creo que también me voy. —Le abrí la puerta como diciendo "lárgate ya".

— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Eddy!—Despidió como baboso agitando el brazo.

—Adiós grandulón. No olvides que para dormir debes cerrar los ojos, ¿está bien?

—Ya ándate.

—No presiones Sarah.

Y le cerré la puerta. Importándome un pepino si se acabaron de despedir o no.

—Buenas noches Ed, creo que dormiré temprano. —Le avisé desganada a mi hermano mayor y subí a mi habitación.

Dulce, dulce habitación. Ah.

Por lo menos mañana estaría Jimmy finalmente restaurado, y volveremos a ser un dúo. Como lo extraño a mi hermano del alma, él hubiera sabido animarme…

Me pregunto si a Doble D le gustan las chicas de pelo teñido, porque es obvio que Marie se tiñó el cabello. Tal vez me lo haga de… violeta o… rosado… nah. Soy horrible escogiendo colores, y aunque me lo tiñera en serio, mi cara lo arruina todo. _Estúpidos genes._ ¡Ugh! Bueno, ¿y si me hago más popular?, tampoco, él no es de llamar tanto la atención… ¿y si me vuelvo más dulce que una abeja llena de miel?, ew, no, no puedo ser dulce por mucho tiempo. Hasta Jimmy lo sabe.

Mejor dejo de pensar y me pongo a dormir, debe ser la falta de sueño lo que me hace hablar puras incoherencias sin sentido a un par de desconocidos.

Abracé mi almohada y cerré los ojos. Nos vemos mañana, bye, bye. Sarah fuera.


	6. Desaparición cruel

¡Qué maravilla!

Por fin Jimmy estaba curado, y más importante aún, por fin estaba conmigo. Puedo morir en paz ahora. Bueno, al parecer, no fue nada taaan grave como para que se muriera, es cierto, pero sí necesitaba el descanso y sus padres ya fueron a justificar su falta, así que todo resuelto. ¿Y saben que más?, ¡hay otra sorpresa!, ¡sí!, ¡mañana le quitan los frenos!, eso es tan… ¡FANTÁSTICO!, después de años de sufrimiento, por fin le quitarán esas cosas. Y yo estaré ahí para cuidar que Eddy no lo joda de nuevo, ya que de él es la culpa y de sus burdas estafas de que Jimmy haya tenido que usar esa cosa condenada en su cabeza. Pero ya que, lo importante ahora, ¡es que Jimmy por fin podrá pasar por un aeropuerto sin que lo detengan!, ¡naaah, mentira!, bromeo por la emoción. Lo que quise decir fue que por fin ya no estará tan incómodo con sus dientes y ya no se sentirá raro. Realmente lo felicito.

— ¡Eso tenemos que celebrarlo!—Le exclamé llena de alegría que se me desbordaba a montones. Tenía hasta ganas de saltar.

— ¡Sí!, ¡por fin el destino me sonríe!, ¡como un intrépido viajero que encuentra por fin el tesoro!—Dijo Jimmy dando unos aplausos emocionado. Los dos reímos. — ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras falté?

—Casi nada. Almorcé con el trío de Ed's y sus inseparables Crueles. —Hice una pose graciosa ante eso último— En la tarde Doble Tonto solo se puso a enseñarme el curso de historia, mientras los otros dos payasos de turno explotaron un microondas de la nada.

— ¡Por lo menos hoy es viernes!, mañana podremos descansar juntos. Claro, después de irme a que me quiten los frenillos. —Sonrió con ternura, como siempre lo hace.

—Qué alivio y que suerte. —Caminamos un rato más por los pasillos, viendo a los estudiantes que iban de aquí para allá. Un recuerdo se me vino a la mente, y con él, una pregunta… —Ehm, Jimmy.

— ¿Dime?

— ¿A ti te disgusta Doble D?

Lo pregunto porque se me vino el recuerdo de la época en que éramos niños y Doble D me regaló una flor de color azul muy hermosa. Había caído tan enamorada por el gesto que me olvidé del pobre Jimmy y comencé a perseguir a Edd, quién huía de mí con solo verme como si fuera la misma sarna encarnada. Al final, me llevaron con Jimmy y nos pusimos a jugar otra vez como lo hacíamos. Pero siempre noté algo de rencor en mi amigo al ver flores azules… No sé si sigue molesto. Tampoco sé si estaría bien si, o sea, pongámosle que ocurre uno de esos milagros imposibles de la vida y Edd y yo comenzamos una relación… ya no me olvidaría de Jimmy pero aun así, ¿qué tal si Jimmy sigue pensando que voy a cambiar nuestra amistad?, no me sentiría bien saliendo con alguien que le disgusta a Jimmy. Suena loco, sí. Pero es la verdad.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Cuestionó pensativo, con cara de extrañeza.

—Por el incidente de unos años, cuando… Doble D me regaló una flor azul muy rara y me puse a seguirlo peor que chinche.

Jimmy pensó un momento antes de hablar. Me contestó.

—No lo odio, ¡Doble D me agrada bastante!, y es un buen tipo. Tal vez de vez en cuando me da celos que pase más tiempo contigo con el asunto del tutor y tus clases en casa. —Hubo una pausa…—Pero sé que también te hace feliz pasar tiempo con él, y debería alegrarme. ¡Y en verdad lo hago, Sarah!, yo sé que siempre habrá espacio para mí en tu…—Rió un poco— _Corachonchito._

Reí un poco y vi que rió conmigo, supongo que ese era su objetivo.

—Eso nunca lo dudes, Jimmy. Eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. —Sonreí con sinceridad.

—Y tú la mía.

Nos abrazamos con todo el afecto del mundo. Como hubiera querido que Jimmy también sea mi hermano de sangre, sólo piénsenlo, mi vida sería un poco menos desgraciada así. Pero ya que, me conformo con tenerlo de mejor amigo y que no tengamos vergüenza de contarnos las cosas. Debería haber más personas como este muchacho. _Mi casi hermano, amigo del alma._

Dejamos de abrazarnos y caminamos a lo que sería la clase de cocina. Sí, hoy tocaba esa clase (que no sé para qué me sirve) y para mi buena suerte, yo sabía cocinar. Aunque sólo sabía hacer postres y cosas por el estilo, pero no creo que importe mucho, ¿no?, digo, si es solo… pues… ¡cocinar, duh! Todo se concentra en saber seguir órdenes y listo, problema resuelto.

—Pan comido. —Dije con satisfacción.

Nos dieron las siguientes instrucciones: Al parecer, teníamos que preparar un pastel como proyecto grupal, mínimo serían dos personas por grupo. ¡Perfecto!, obviamente lo haría con Jimmy, a él le fascina cocinar pasteles, todas las navidades hace postres para toda su familia y regala unos cuántos también a la mía y a los de todo Cul-de-sac, _siempre tan generoso_. Así que esta materia a él le venía como anillo al dedo, era uno de los mejores estudiantes en este tramo.

— ¡Que emoción tan maravillosa!—Expresó él muy feliz. — ¡Haremos el pastel más lindo del mundo!

Lo bueno de ser dos años menor que Edd, era que no estábamos en las mismas clases al mismo tiempo, eso sería un martirio innecesario en mi vida escolar. Igual, no haría equipo con él, porque o me hubieran ganado o su novia y sus amigotes, o me iba a reclamar las improvisaciones que acostumbro hacer. ¡Ah! Y también no haría equipo con el chico porque no me daba la gana.

El pastel lo tendríamos que traer para la otra semana, su tema era libre (pastel de fiesta, de boda, etc.) y se calificaría cada uno desde la nota mínima hasta la máxima. Y como las instrucciones del proyecto duraron toda la clase, nomás terminaron de aconsejarnos se acabó, justo a tiempo para la clase de historia…

Estábamos todos sentados en nuestros pupitres, Jimmy al lado mío como siempre, con todo el salón haciendo ruido y tirándose avioncitos. En cuanto el profesor entró, todo el revuelo del salón cesó en el acto.

Mientras se paseaba por nuestros sitios, el profesor nos dijo:

—Muy bien estudiantes...—Nos espetó con su voz autoritaria tan característica, mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros como fiera. —…Hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa.

— ¡Ugh!, ¡no!—Gritó inmediatamente alguien desde atrás.

— ¡Qué horror!—Le siguieron.

— ¡No es justo!

— ¡No me sé nada!

— ¡Odio esta clase!

—Ash.

— ¡Por eso odio la escuela!

Y muchos más similares. ¿Yo?, yo solo estaba neutral en mi lugar, o sea, quizás las mini clases con Edd sirvan de algo, pero no podía confiarme demasiado tampoco, nunca es bueno. ¿Jimmy?, Jimmy estaba tranquilo, tal vez no era un genio en historia pero sabía lo suficiente como para no desaprobar el curso, así que sacara buena o mala nota en este examen, este afectaría tanto como una pluma a una roca su promedio. Los demás estaban frustrados y con ira mortal, queriéndose tirar por la ventana. Aunque Carrie Huston estaba de lo más normal, era la cerebrito del salón (en todos hay uno/una, ¿no?) y se sabía todo.

—Tienen treinta minutos como máximo, aprovechen bien este tiempo. —Nos decía el maestro mientras repartía las impecables hojas del examen. —Y no quiero ver a nadie hablar, susurrar, mirar, copiar o inclinarse cerca de su compañero, ¿quedó claro, jóvenes?

Todos respondimos con un excelente y decaído "Sí".

—Perfecto. Pueden comenzar.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y yo puse bocarriba mi examen con algo de temor. Empecé llenando el espacio con mi nombre y apellidos, y rogué que las preguntas no sean del infierno, porque ya perdía esta materia, imagínense. Fijé mi vista en las cuestiones y suspiré de alivio. Justo esto me lo enseñó Edd el día anterior, ¡bendito sea tu cerebro, Eddward Marion!, hm, me pregunto si lo donará a la ciencia...

Rellené mi examen calmadamente sin apuro. Hubo sí unas dos o tres preguntas que no respondí, pero me valían madres, ya que las otras dieciocho las había contestado toditas y con su explicación incluida. Carrie entregó primero su examen como era de esperarse, a esta le siguió Price Newton, Logan Prince, mi amigo Jimmy, y en cuanto verifiqué mis respuestas, entregué yo, cruzando los dedos para que salir bien de esta, ¡porque si no lo hago, me vuelvo atea o musulmana, eh!

Después de haber pasado el peligro y la clase que quedaba, llegó el timbre del almuerzo. _¡Aleluya!_

Yo y Jimmy corrimos con dirección a la cafetería, con los estómagos muy hambrientos por comer nuestros ansiados refrigerios. Hasta que alguien apareció poniéndonos un alto...

— ¡No se corre en los pasillos!—Kevin nos levantó la mano deteniéndonos al instante. Él es el señor no-toques-mi-bicicleta-o-me-muero-de-un-infarto, aunque ahora también tenía una moto. Pero es igual. Kevin es como el monitor, brigadier, policía escolar o como rayos se llame esa cosa en que lo nombraron, y con eso se cree mucho el pobre hombre.

—Oh, lo siento Kevin. —Se disculpó mi amigo con nerviosismo, con gotas de sudor que escurrían de su frente. Es que Kevin era como… un amigo bravucón por así decirlo, a ver, ¿cómo les explico?, hm, ¿han visto Phineas y Ferb?, bueno, supongo que casi como Buford, solo que Kevin no tenía nerd favorito para golpear. Ahora me preguntarán, ¿si le tengo miedo? JAJAJA, que me trate de golpear nomás a mí y le mando un combo que no olvidará en su vida.

—Tendré que citarlos con el director. —Espetó creyéndose un dios y escribiendo algo en su libreta con rapidez, a la cual después le arrancó dos pequeños papeles. Noté que sonreía burlón y confiado.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Le dije un poco irritada, sí, un poquito.

—Pues ríete con esto, nenita. —Nos dio un papelito a mí y a Jimmy cada uno. Miré el mío con desconcierto, ¡no quería ver al viejo de nuevo, no!

—No iremos Kevin. —Afirmé, el director me caía mal y no podía ir de nuevo con él. Me hará trizas y como yo misma me conozco, se me hace que terminaría mal.

—Si no van, me temo que les tendré que decir a mis superiores que les den un pase gratis a la sala de detención, ¿qué dicen?

— ¡Vamos Kevin, tú das citaciones hasta cuando alguien estornuda!

—Oye, tengo que procurar que haya paz en los pasillos, "c _abello de jengibre_ ". —Cruzó los brazos satisfecho con sus palabras, sonriente por ponerme el tan "ingenioso" apodo de cabello de jengibre, ¡ay sí Kevin, me duele tanto!

Yo tenía ganas de acercarme y mandarlo al carajo de un puñetazo.

Pero Nazz se apareció de repente.

— ¡Woah, woah, woah!, ¡calmados todos!, ¿por qué la disputa, eh chicos?—Nos preguntó presurosamente poniéndose en medio de Kevin y yo. No sé si protegiéndome a mí de él, o siendo el escudo del chico de la gorra roja.

— ¡Kevin nos citó!—Chillé señalándolo. Él apretó los puños.

— ¡Estaban corriendo en los pasillos!

— ¡Porque nos morimos de hambre!

— ¡Esa no es excusa!

—Ojalá la libretita tuya te la metan por el…

— ¡BASTA!—Gritó Nazz a los dos, dejándonos calladitos.

A veces Nazz parecía una madre en el aspecto en que te regañaba como una. Ella te miraba fijamente con ojos desaprobatorios, como si fuera a ir a sacar una correa de no sé dónde o una chancla para pegarte en la retaguardia. Yo y Kevin decidimos obedecerla por eso misma razón.

—No me gusta que mi amiga y mi novio se peleen en los pasillos, ¿está bien? Eso es bastante desagradable, aparte de que pelear no es nada correcto, ¿me entienden?—Asentimos al mismo tiempo automáticamente. Ella caminó al frente con dedo acusador, estaba en su papel de "Mami Nazz" y no nos dejaría retomar la pelea—Así que, Kevin, perdónales la falta y deja de repartir citaciones a lo loco, no está bien. Y Sarah, no te pongas agresiva con él ni sigas la riña, para eso estoy yo que puedo llegar a un acuerdo, sólo tómense la molestia de buscarme. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

—…

—…

—Dije, ¿he sido lo suficientemente clara?

— ¡Sí señora! —Respondimos todos al unísono.

—Perfecto. Ahora pueden ir a disfrutar su almuerzo. —Volvió a la normalidad y sonrió con dulzura, y tomó de la mano a Kevin el cual se sonrojó un poco. Nazz era su debilidad.

—Uh, gracias. —Dije yo. Para luego irme con Jimmy a la cafetería. _Que mierda acaba de pasar._

Y todo pasó normal después de eso, no les mentiré y les meteré floro del barato, además de que no creo que quieran saber cómo mastiqué la comida, ¿verdad? Tampoco me fui a ver a Eddward, porque quería que mis hormonas y mis emociones estuviesen tranquilas por una vez en la vida (se vuelven un volcán cuando Doble D se me acerca, más si lo hace con su estúpida colonia para hombres), así que lo evité, sí muchachos, lo evité a toda costa, y admito que fue fácil. Aunque para ser sincera, no creo que me haya buscado tampoco, no soy parte esencial de su vida después de todo, solo soy su "alumna" y nada más que eso...

Después de unas horas ya era de salida, Jimmy y yo salimos del salón de clases con más paciencia, conversando sobre cómo íbamos a decorar el proyecto que era el pastel, por ejemplo, de qué sabor hacerlo o qué adornos ponerle, tal vez un pastel de chocolate sería mejor y podríamos adornarlo con flores o garabatos de crema, y podríamos ponerle algunas fresas, y chispas que… ¡Cielos!, tan solo hablar de pastel hace que dé hambre, debería dejar ese tema a un lado.

Jimmy y yo ya estábamos saliendo por la puerta de enfrente, siguiendo con lo nuestro...

…cuando un Edd muy ofuscado e intranquilo, con cara de haber visto un fantasma, se nos cruzó de repente.

— ¡Jimmy, Sarah!, ¡qué bueno que los encuentro!—Nos habló entre jadeos y transpiración a chorros. Parecía haber corrido un maratón entero y su respiración era entrecortada.

— ¿Doble D?, ¿qué pasa?—El primero en hablarle fue Jimmy, porque yo no sabía ni qué decirle… soy pésima en estas situaciones…

— ¡Es Marie!, ¡no la encuentro por ningún lado!

…

— ¿Qué?—Soltamos en unísono, realmente sorprendidos.

—Siempre la acompaño hasta su casa. Pero…—Inhaló aire profundamente. Pobrecito, con su condición física no tenía mucha resistencia para andar en ajetreos—…pero esta vez, al terminar la clase. ¡Me di cuenta de que no estaba!—Tenía la ansiedad escrita por todo el rostro— ¡Ya la busqué por toda la escuela!, ¡y no la encuentro!, ¡no sé qué hacer!

— ¡Sarah, hay que ayudarle!—Me dijo un Jimmy muy decidido. A un buen samaritano como él no le gustaba ver así a Doble D.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto!—Concluí con firmeza, era obvio que me moría de celos a causa de la perfección de Marie Cruel, pero a la vez no quería ver así a Edd, no lo merecía. Hey oigan, soy mala pero no tanto, tengo algo de corazón aunque no lo crean (y estoy segura que no lo creen).

 _¿Dónde se habrá metido la señorita Cruel?_

* * *

 **Ok, sé que es un capítulo MUY CORTO, pero entiendan, tarea y más tareas, pls :'v. Más que reprobé letras por el antipático profesor xD (es horrible, créanme). O quién sabe, lo continúo antes de lo esperado xD, entonces... no sé. Bye bye! ;3. PERDÓN POR LOS POSIBLES ERRORES, ES QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTO DE NOCHE Y AHÍ ES CUANDO ME CONFUNDO MÁS, sino, miren los capítulos anteriores xD**


	7. Sopa para ahogar las penas

_"¿Cómo diablos alguien puede desaparecer así sin más?, ¿se la tragó la tierra o el mismísimo Hades se la llevó al averno acaso?"_

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —Mascullé.

Ya habían pasado HORAS, exacto, ¡HORAS! y ni rastro alguno de la peli azul, ni siquiera huellas o indicios de que sigue viva, o algo que dijese al menos " _Yuju, estoy por aquí comiendo unas hamburguesas, solo no les avisé porque no quiero invitarles nada_ " o señales de que está en un lugar seguro. Todo nulo. Busqué en toda la escuela, en la oficina de correos, en el estacionamiento de remolques, en la fábrica de patos de hule, por el bosque ese, abajo de una piedra y nada, NADA. ¿Cómo que nada?, ¡ _nothing_!, ¡nada!, ¡ASH! ¡Debería estar en algún lugar!, ¡hasta a mí me preocupa!, nadie puede perderse por tanto tiempo, ¿y si la secuestraron?, ¡no, no, no!, _Piensa en positivo Sarah, piensa en positivo._

Doble D se fue a buscarla por los lugares más transitados de Peach Creek (ya saben, la ciudad en sí y no estos aburridos suburbios del demonio), ya que supuso que Marie quería visitar las grandes tiendas o ver un casino o qué se yo. Jimmy se fue tocar de puerta en puerta preguntando por ella. Ed y Eddy… sinceramente no sé dónde carajo estaban buscando. Por último, Lee y May estaban como locas buscando hasta por los lugares en que confirmé la ausencia de la peli azul, de verdad estaban desesperadas. Todos lo estábamos.

Por mi parte, tanto ir de acá para allá sin rumbo fijo me dejó realmente exhausta, tal vez no soy tan débil físicamente como el flacucho de Edd, pero caminar horas y horas sin descanso ya me afectaba. Puede que yo sea "Sarah-nator, destructora de mundos y de tu cara" pero también soy humana, ¿lo sabían?, además de que mi cabello suelto me acaloraba y lo hacía peor, tal vez debía amarrármelo o cortarlo un poco. _Aunque si me lo corto ya no me vería como una princesa… bah, ¿Cuándo me vi cómo una?_

Llegué hasta el parque y me senté en una de las bancas, pensando en lo muy maldita sea que era todo este asunto. Tal vez parar un rato aclare mi mente y me dé respuestas…

Aunque…

Ahora que lo pienso. Ninguno de nosotros buscó en el parque.

— ¡Pero que somos idiotas!—Pensé en voz alta, dándome una palmada justo en la frente.

Decidí mandar a la mierda mi descanso y comenzar a buscar. Por si no saben, habían construido un nuevo parque muy extenso cerca, donde había juegos y esas cosas. A veces los enamorados se escondían en un túnel para darse de besitos. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo que quería era solo encontrar a Marie y ver por qué diablos no venía.

Busqué en túneles, toboganes, laberintos, areneros, por los árboles, arbustos, la casita de juegos y nada. Solo una parejita besuqueándose que me asqueó y me tiró un zapato. Pero nada. Como en el principio. Nada de nada. Yo me quería rendir y pegar el grito al cielo.

Hasta que se me ocurrió la ingeniosa idea de buscar en el invernadero, el lugar que faltaba. Y eso hice. Fui a inspeccionarlo y ver si la suerte me acompaña esta vez.

Al principio me pareció absurdo buscar allí, solo encontraba flores, insectos y demás cosas, no encontraba a Marie. Y estaba a punto de irme.

Pero escuché un sollozo.

Enarqué una ceja con sospecha y me fui a investigar de dónde provenía aquel triste ruido. El invernadero era grande, y el sonido venía de al fondo. Admito que me daba un poco de miedo ir a ver. " _Joder, ojalá no sea la Llorona y me lleve"_ decía yo para mis adentros.

Pero no era un espíritu ni nada de eso. Adivinen que, sí, era Marie. Marie Cruel. Llorando y abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas para ocultarse. De verdad se veía devastada.

La había encontrado. Yupi. Pero ¿ahora qué?, si llamaba a alguien ella se daría cuenta y tal vez huiría, y yo no quería volver a caminar kilómetros para encontrarla, gracias. Si me iba tal vez ella cambiaría su escondite en un santiamén. Podría llamar a alguien y entretenerla charlando. _Hmmm._

Eso fue lo que hice, llamé a Doble D ya que, bueno, es su novia, y él es el que está más preocupado con todo esto de la desaparición. Me acerqué cautelosamente a Marie quién había notado mi presencia. Y que para mi sorpresa, no huyó.

— ¿Sarah?—La voz de Marie preguntó incrédula, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, Cruel. ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le devolví yo, pero se notaba mi preocupación.

Ella no respondió nada al respecto. Solo desvió la mirada melancólicamente.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?—Pregunté con interés, sentándome junto a ella.

—No. —Fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Tú y Doble D se pelearon?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

Ella no contestó palabra alguna. Solo se quedó mirando a las plantas, como si ellas le fueran a dar una respuesta divina a su indescifrable problema del que yo no tenía ni idea. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía unos papeles en la mano. Los apretujaba como nunca, con odio y rencor puros.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Princeton.

— ¿Princeton?

—Ugh.

Y ahí terminó nuestra conversación. Que hermosa y reveladora, ¿no es así?

Después de un largo tiempo, llegó Eddward corriendo como loco, el pobre estaba desaliñado y con el corazón que se le salía del pecho, su ropa estaba cubierta de polvo y mugre a montón. Se notaba que con la desaparición de Marie su mundo se había puesto de cabeza en un dos por tres, quién sabe hasta por donde habrá buscado... _ew._ Después de comprobar que Marie estaba bien y no sufrió nada grave físicamente, se ofreció a llevarnos a mí y a ella hasta nuestras casas. Bueno, a ella por ser el centro de su universo y su preocupación infinita, y a mí por ser la chaparrita que alguien podría violar en el camino o qué se yo, solo por eso.

Yo los dejé a medio camino con la excusa de que acordé una cosa con Nazz en su casa, o sea, sabía que tendrían muchas cosas de qué hablar y yo sólo sería un estorbo para sus asuntos de pareja feliz y prefería no entrometerme. No sé qué le pasó a Marie, o que vio, o que la puso así. Sólo sabía que tenía unos papeles en la mano y parecía odiarlos con toda el alma. Tal vez Doble D descubra que pasó en verdad y me cuente mañana lo sucedido… claro, si es que me tiene confianza. No sé si me considera su amiga.

Regresé a casa y para mi tremenda desgracia, mamá estaba ahí, preparando la cena. Al parecer, Ed seguía baboseando con Eddy en no sé dónde, quizás estafando gente ingenua, así que todavía no llegaba a casa. Yo me tenía que aguantar a mamá hasta entonces, sabiendo de nuestra deplorable relación madre e hija. Perra suerte la mía. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto, señor Jebús?

— ¿Dónde estuviste, Sarah?—Indagó con tono firme y acusador, o así lo percibí yo. Que entrometida. Dios. ¿Ahora sí se preocupaba por mí? —Sé que no paso mucho tiempo en casa, pero sé que no viniste para acá apenas saliste de la escuela. ¿Con quién estabas y por qué?—Maldita sea. ¿Qué te interesa?

—Con Jimmy y Nazz, nos distrajimos comiendo helado y se nos pasó el tiempo. —Le mentí metiendo a Nazz para que sea más creíble. No quería decirle la verdad a mi progenitora. ¿Para qué hacerlo?, como desearía que Ed estuviera aquí, por lo menos él me trata y recibe mejor…

— ¿Tan tarde se hicieron?—Siguió con sus sospechas dejando las ollas a un lado. Hacía sopa. ¡Tengo hambre, no sed!, joder. Para eso me hubiera preparado yo algo más delicioso.

—Sí mamá. El tiempo vuela cuando estás entre amigos, ¿está bien?, me voy a mi habitación. Gracias.

Y con eso, di por terminada nuestra conversación de hoy. No quería nada con mamá, ni que se metiera en mis asuntos. Solo quería estar sola por un rato y esperar a que sea de mañana. Sábado. Para poder holgazanear sin remordimientos sobre tareas no hechas. Aunque extrañaría a Edd, aparte de gustarme, él era muy interesante y nuestras conversaciones son agradables, él era uno de los pocos que se proponían a ser mis amigos de verdad. Aunque puede que solo lo haga para que tenga menos probabilidades de ser golpeado por mí, teniendo en cuenta todos los combos y golpazos que les mandé a todos cuando niños.

Escuché una risa atontada, asomé mi cabeza por la ventana y vi que mi hermano ya había llegado al fin. Por lo menos sé que Eddy no lo extravió por el camino o se lo vendió a un traficante de órganos. Gracias al cielo.

Tal vez mañana no sea día de escuela, pero si tengo suerte, Ed traerá aquí a Edd y Eddy. Podríamos platicar… claro, con Edd, no con Eddy, ese es solo un cabrón que me fastidia la existencia cada vez que se topa conmigo. Maldición. A veces pienso que mi hermano no debería andar con ese enano idiota cerebro de maní, pero bueno, él ya sabrá lo que hace (supongo).

Eddward es más aceptable y no lo digo porque esté flechada, sino porque él es más responsable de sus actos y tiene conciencia para variar, mejor aspecto, mejor cerebro, mejor olor…

 _Ay Eddward, es horrible ser adolescente a tu lado, quinceañero (este año cumple dieciséis)_. Si ustedes piensan que él me gusta sólo por el incidente de la flor, se equivocan, hay más cosas. Ejem. Pero no las nombraré en este momento...

 _Además es muy lindo._

—Debería salir con otros chicos. —Comenté, de repente, en lo vacío de mi alcoba. Acurrucándome en mi cama y dejando salir un suspiro—Dejaría de torturarme por esta cosa llamada "sentimientos". ¡Ugh!, ¡esta debería ser la historia de un chico loco por la chica popular!, ¡no de la chica bravucona enamorada del nerd!— _Y para colmo solo hay sopa para ahogar las penas._ Estrujé mi cara contra la almohada en señal de cansancio mental.

Sopa, ja, se nota que mamá no se inspira demasiado, o no desde que papá viajó. Supongo que hay que entenderla.

Por lo tanto, ya casi estaría lista la cena y yo tendría que bajar a comer, donde necesitaría reprimir mis ganas de tirar la sopa por la ventana e irme a cenar con Jimmy, o Nazz, Rolf o quién sea, daría igual. Por lo menos Ed estaba aquí. Me siento más segura con él a mi lado. Para él siempre seré su "hermanita" y me proteje. (Hey, soy casi como Helga, solo que mi hermano mayor no es Olga).

— ¡Sarah, la cena!—Mamá como siempre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos raros.

Y allá voy. ¡Oh, gran y nutritiva sopa!, ¡ojalá sacies mi hambre y no termines en el estómago del perro! (aunque no lo tengo). Iré a pasar un tiempo de "calidad" con mi familia, ya vuelvo.

* * *

 **Ok, sé que es un capítulo más corto de lo normal, pero necesitaba hacerlo así :'v. A la otra, le pongo más relleno (?) Okno xD**

 **Tenía planeado hacer (tal vez, en algún capítulo futuro futuro futuro (?)) que Sarah tenga una cita con alguien, no lo sé, un chico guapo. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? xD**


	8. Día con Nazz y noche inolvidable (EDIT-)

**Aunque sé que es una historia de pocos reviews (apenas tres) y la hago sin la regla de mi otro fic (tengo un fic de 31 Minutos, y la regla primordial es 1 review=siguiente parte), no sé porque la sigo xD, debo de amar bastante esta cosa y me imaginé muchas ideas para poner. Quizás en otro momento publicaré un one-shot Edd/Sarah (si, algo raro :p) para llenar un poco el vacío de esta pareja sin bastante crédito en el fandom, hue hue hue (?).**

 **Aquí puse algo de Nazz/Kevin porque sinceramente no he visto ni un pedacito de esa pareja, ni siquiera un mendigo drabble xDDD, también les haré algo a esos dos, es lo justo (?). Jaja, ¿qué más?, disculpen por mis faltas, es que a veces publico cuando es de noche y no me doy cuenta, y soy muy perezosa como para ir y arreglarlo xD.**

 **Bueno, creo que nada más. Hoy es medio romántico al final porque estuve escuchando canciones de Disney x'DDD, ay. Bueno, ya no los distraigo...**

* * *

La cena de ayer estuvo… bien… no estuvo tan ¡Qué va!, nadie dijo ni pío durante todo lo que duró la velada. Éramos como mudos o estatuas sin lengua. Lo que quiero decir es que no charlamos, no conversamos, no socializamos, no nos amistamos, no interactuamos entre nosotros ni nada de esas mierdas supuestamente importantes para una buena convivencia familiar. Hasta un velorio hubiera sido más animado que nuestro absurdo tiempo en familia comiendo el menú tan sofisticado de nuestra maravillosa madre. Agh, por lo que veo, cuando alguien dice; "la ignorancia te hace ser un tonto feliz", hablan pero en serio. Ya que Ed al ser el ser humano con menos materia gris en el cerebro del mundo, pudo ser el más feliz durante toda la agobiante y maldita cena familiar, hasta canturreaba una cancioncita mientras todos estábamos que nos ahorcábamos con la mirada. Mamá escondía su enojo en cortesía moderada y yo mi irritación en palabras sarcásticas como "Oh, que exquisita comida", "que cena tan alegre", "somos la mejor familia del mundo, ¿no lo creen?", "hogar dulce hogar". Obviamente como mi hermano no capta el sarcasmo, me dio la razón en todo. _Pobre muchacho._

Sé que al principio dije que era notorio que mi madre le prestaba más atención y cariño a Ed, su primogénito, mientras que a mí también me lo daba pero en menor cantidad. Bueno. Otra aclaración importante: Mamá pareciera que siempre anda de malas conmigo. Sí, así como ven. Pero yo supongo que me quiere, porque eso hacen las madres, ¿no?, aparte, yo también soy la que está a la defensiva y hace cosas incorrectas a cada rato, yo la provoco y lo reconozco aquí con ustedes porque jamás lo admitiría frente a ella. Soy una maldita persona con un orgullo enorme.

Jimmy todavía no venía del dentista, así que lo esperaba leyendo "La Sombra del Viento" en mi habitación, y como era de esperarse, ya me encontraba opinando sobre las actitudes de ciertos personajes que me desagradaban. Mi odio fue directamente para Clara. ¡O sea, _hellooo_!, no solo era ciega de ojos, sino de sentido común y cerebro. La muy idiota ignora a Daniel para irse a acostar con el profesor de música que le enseña a ella, ¿acaso es tan estúpida?, de seguro él es un tipejo de mierda con pésimo gusto musical, que no piensa con la cabeza sino con lo que tiene entre las piernas el muy hijo de zorra. ¡Reacciona Clara!, ¡Daniel se muere por ti y tú lo pisoteas como si fuera nada!, maldita ciega.

Justo cuando iba a soltar otra sarta de insultos hacia otro personaje ficticio, mi celular sonó y corrí a toda prisa a contestarlo. Lo agarré y me volví a tirar encima de la cama como ponía el aparato cerca de mi oreja.

— ¿Hola?—Espeté mientras miraba mis uñas—Hola Jimmy. ¿Sí?, ajá, oh bueno. —Seguía yo desde la otra línea— ¿Te demoras más?... no, no, no hay problema… Sí, lo entiendo… Te veo más tarde. —Y colgué.

Jimmy se demoraría más de lo esperado. Tendría que buscar más cosas que hacer que leer un simple libro e insultar a su personaje ciego. Rayos. Si me lo acabo muy rápido tendré que ir por otro, y no saben lo difícil que es pedir uno mientras escondes tu cara mirando si hay alguien conocido alrededor. Es un secreto absurdo para ustedes, ¿verdad?, pero igual, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Todos son unos mierdas a la hora de fastidiar.

Me levanté de la cama y guardé el libro en mi baúl, rogando porque los entrometidos de los Ed's no lo abrieran y fisgonearan en mis cosas. Porque estoy segura de que los mato ahí mismo. Sea o no sea Doble D, los apuñalo sin piedad. Fui hasta el patio y me acomodé en una silla que dejamos ahí hace unos días atrás. Debajo de ella se encontraba una de esas revistas adolescentes de chismes y consejos bobos. La tomé y comencé a hojearla, no me gustaban mucho pero me entretenían, y confieso que a veces les creía. ¿Qué?, en mis genes también existe la estupidez de Ed.

Vi las primeras páginas.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—Decía yo poniendo la revista más cerca para mejor observación—"Entrevista a Shana L. Anderson, ¿cómo conquisté al hombre de mis sueños?".—Entrecerré mis ojos y miré al cielo…—Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso destino. ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra solterona? —Dije en voz alta a la nada, y aunque me burlé de la estúpida broma que me hacía el destino hacia mi relación amorosa totalmente nula, igualmente me puse a leer la entrevista—A ver… um… ¡pura baratería!

Mandé la revista a volar y me crucé de brazos enojada. _Y vuelvo al principio: Aburrimiento total._ E iba seguir quejándome como niñita mimada, pero un olor que se incrustó en mis fosas nasales me sacó de concentración al instante.

¡Joder, algo se estaba quemando!

Corrí como alma que se lleva el demonio hasta la cocina para detener el posible incendio y apagarlo antes de sea demasiado tarde. La habitación estaba llena de humo negro que destilaba del horno y casi no se veía nada de nada. Una vez disipado todo el lugar, pude captar la presencia de una rubia con dientes de conejo y delantal rosa de corazones.

— ¡Oh, vienes a tiempo para las galletitas!—Exclamó esta con alegría, dejándome confundida. Sacó una bandeja llena de galletas… completamente quemadas…

— ¿May?—Espeté yo con algo de asombro— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Ed no te lo dijo?

—…No?—¿Decirme qué?, agh. Odio cuando no me cuentan nada. Pero lo entiendo de alguna manera, porque con una hermana como yo, tampoco me darían ganas de hablarme.

—Bueno, Ed me pidió que te cuidase mientras él iba con los chicos a divertirse un rato. —Me informó tranquilamente aún con una sonrisa. Cerró el horno y me extendió la bandeja— ¿Quieres una, corazón?, ¡cuidado que están calientes!, no quisiera que quemaras tu linda boquita de bebé. —¿Acaso todos me ven pequeñita?

—No gracias, no tengo hambre. —No me como esas galletas ni aunque me paguen.

—Está bien, cariño. —Me contestó aún de manera animada y dejando las galletas en la mesa. Traté de disimular una mueca de asco.

—Iré a ver la televisión.

Prendí la tele y puse una de mis caricaturas favoritas, "Dientes de Lata", _ahhhh, fantástico._ ¿Qué?, yo era aún algo infantil en el interior y así es como me entretenía de vez en cuando, además Connor era mi favorito, o sea, sólo quítenle de encima todas sus alergias al pobre muchacho. El chico era un bombón. Pero nooo, Sharon ama más a Alden que, aunque me parecía un buen chico, no sé, no me atraía mucho. Supongo que me gustan más los nerds o tipos intelectuales. ¡Ah perfecto!, una rareza más para agregar a mi currículo.

May se sentó a mi lado mientras… comía una de sus achicharradas galletas con satisfacción. No sé cómo soporta el sabor tan… tan… ew, de las galletas esas hechas carbón. Me sorprende que cocinando tan delicioso, esta vez sí se le haya pasado la mano. Supongo que le vino uno de sus momentos de retraso mental, pero no la culpo, en esta casa la estupidez vuela libre en el aire y es contagiosa.

—Que horrible sería usar frenos. —Dije de la nada, tratando de entablar una conversación con mi futura cuñada pariente del conejo de pascua.

—Bueno, los frenos le quedan bien a Sharon. —Me contestó con la boca llena de galletas.

Ah, o sea que a Sharon sí y a mí no, ¿verdad? Okey, okey, creo que ya estoy exagerando, debo bajar mis niveles defensivos…

—Y… ¿mi hermano y tú van… bien?

— ¡Ay sí!—Me dijo entusiasmada, poniendo mirada soñadora— ¡Gran Ed es taaaaan lindo!, ¡y taaaaaaan tierno!

—Eh, sí, supongo. —Traté de no vomitar ante la descripción.

—Ahhh, aún me acuerdo cuando veíamos una película de terror aquí, solos. —La señorita ortodoncia ya flotaba en corazones.

— ¿Solos?, ¿cuándo?—Me picó la curiosidad...

—Oh, tú estabas en casa de Jimmy. —Dio una risilla—Y estábamos aquí, mirando como los alienígenas descuartizaban humanos, y de pronto…

—Uh, disculpa, creo que alguien llama a la puerta. ¡Ya vengo!

* * *

Me fui de allí apresurada, no por el aburrimiento, sino por miedo a lo que me vaya a contar después… Ya saben. Hay ciertas cosas que una hermana menor no debe saber por más que le gane la curiosidad. Así que, salí de mi casa y me recosté en la puerta de enfrente. Genial. Ahora me había quedado afuera de mi propia casa porque la señorita ortodoncia me estaría fastidiando hasta volverme loca y me intoxicaría con sus galletas del infierno. Bufé molesta y contuve mi rabia apretando los puños. Ahora trato de no enojarme tan fácilmente… pero bueno, mayormente fallo en ese aspecto. Yo soy una dinamita andante, ya saben.

¿Y ahora a dónde iba?, quizás con Nazz, ella siempre sería la opción más confiable en mi lista después de Jimmy, ¿qué les digo?, Nazz es un amor, además de que vive cerca. Fui hasta allá con la mejor de mis caras, la rubia me dejó pasar gustosamente, yo era una de sus mejores amigas aquí (no había tantas chicas "normales" en Cul-de-sac. Claro que las Crueles habían cambiado para bien, pero igual a veces le hacían bromas a Nazz durante el deporte, especialmente Lee. Marie fue la que más cambió por la buena influencia de Edd, claro está). Entré y charlamos por un rato, mientras veíamos una película de espías muy cool. A Nazz le gustaban las cursilerías igual que a mí, es cierto, pero prefería eso con algo de acción de por sí, así que esta película era perfecta. Hizo palomitas de maíz y ahora mismo las estábamos comiendo de su gran tazón.

—Gracias por recibirme, Nazz, yo al verme me hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices. —Bromeé, como siempre, haciéndome auto-bullying.

— ¿Y por qué?, estar contigo es genial, chica. —Respondió de manera relajada, comiendo otra roseta de maíz. —No sé porque te menosprecias, ¡si eres fantástica, mujer!, ¡fantástica!

—Fantástico sería que me hagan una reconstrucción completa del rostro, Nazz. A ver si dejo de ser adorno para Halloween.

—Eres hermosa Sarah, ash, ¡acéptate o ya verás!—Me ordenó de forma divertida mientras me golpeaba con un cojín en la cabeza. Las dos reímos.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¡eres una rubia candente!—Le devolví el ataque, aunque ella se cubrió con las manos la cara.

— ¿Rubia candente?, ¿acaso te viste toda una maratón de las películas de Eddy?—Insinuó entre risas, tratando de atacarme con el arma de algodón.

Hicimos esto por un rato hasta que caímos cansadas, jadeantes de risa por la pelea tan divertida. En verdad, me alegra haber venido a donde Nazz. Aquí me olvidaba de todos mis problemas y aparte, había buena comida. Cuando por fin terminamos de reír, oímos que tocaban la puerta. Nazz fue la primera en correr a ver quién era, yo fui en su tras.

— ¡Hey Kevin!—Saludó animadamente mi amiga rubia.

— ¡Qué hay, Nazz!—Le devolvió él con una sonrisa embobada. Se dieron un corto beso y Nazz lo dejó pasar—Qué bueno que te encuentro, ¿sabes?, hoy mis padres no están, así que pensaba pasar todo el día conti…—Notó mi presencia. —Uh, ¿Sarah?—Espetó desconcertado.

—No, soy Rolf. —Objeté con sarcasmo.

—También es un gusto verte.

— ¡Jajaja!—Soltó mi amiga carcajeándose. Bueno, tal vez le hacía gracia porque ahora peleábamos como niños y no lo hacíamos en serio. Mejor así, porque no queremos ver a "Mami Nazz" en acción. Paró de reírse—Bueno, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

—Oh sí. —Retomó lo que decía—Mis padres no vienen hasta mañana. Así que quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi chica favorita en el mundo. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, coqueteando. Nazz se sonrojó pero aún sonreía con tranquilidad— ¿Qué dices nena?

—Es la mejor idea que has tenido en años. —Contestó ella. Cruzó los brazos con sorna—Claro, desde que decidiste no ignorarme por una moto. Casi se podría decir que me fuiste infiel con un pedazo de chatarra.

—Kevin sufre de _mecafilia_ , Nazz, ¿qué esperabas?—Yo metí también mi cuchara.

—Gracias Sarah, siempre tan tú. —Replicó Kevin mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarme en frente de su novia, yo solo sonreía inocente.

—Venga chicos, dejemos la pelea a un lado y vayamos a comer unas papas fritas. Yo invito. —Intercedió mi amiga de ojos azules, tomando las llaves de su casa y tomándonos de las manos directito para afuera.

* * *

Fuimos hasta el Centro para comer papas fritas, bueno, es que ya que no queríamos comer en el lugar tan simple de por aquí. El centro de Peach Creek era mejor y más novedoso, nos gustaba bastante ese lugar. Solo que nosotros no íbamos mucho al Centro por la comodidad que nos daban nuestros suburbios, también por lo lejos que se encontraba, y ah, porque el pasaje de aquí para allá era muy caro. Imagínense que al llegar a nuestro destino ya no nos alcanzaba para las hamburguesas, pero ya que, con papas y gaseosa nos conformábamos.

—No hay nada como papas fritas. —Habló mi amiga llevándose una a la boca, disfrutando el sabor.

—Todo eso se irá a tus caderas, querida. —Dije con burla haciendo lo mismo.

—No me importa, joder, ¡viva la grasa!—Exclamó Nazz con diversión. Ella ya no tenía complejos de si comer mucho o no, sabía cómo cuidar su figura y ya no tenía miedo de engordar demasiado.

—Larga vida a la comida chatarra. —Inquirí yo en tono dramático, tomando un sorbo de gaseosa.

— ¿Y tú no tienes miedo a unos kilos de más, eh Sarah?—Me dijo Kevin socarronamente. Le fruncí el ceño.

—Soy de esas personas que se parecen a un palo y no engordan.

—Qué suerte, amiga.

— ¿Pero qué demonios dices, Nazz?, ¡no puedo ni aunque quiera!, no se me notan ni las caderas, soy peor que una escoba…

—Cierto, todos piensan que eres un mondadientes viviente, Sarah.

— ¡Cállate Kevin, que para joderme la vida ya tengo a Eddy!—Le grité con furia. Okey Sarah, tranquila. _Paz interior, paz interior…_ Eso es. —Ahora si me disculpas… seguiré comiendo papitas, _my lord._

—Eso sonó muy bobo. —Espetó Kevin comiendo otra de sus papas, diciendo su insulto favorito. Wow, tantos años y no se le ocurre uno nuevo al muy idiota. Que genio, en serio. —Te escuchaste como el idiota de Doble Nerd.

—Si él es idiota, entonces tú ya eres un caso serio de imbecilidad. —Aproveché para insultarlo al pobre. Caray, insultar a este muchacho es bastante divertido, debería agregarlo a mi lista de pasatiempos.

Nazz solo nos vigilaba atentamente, tal vez viendo hasta qué punto llegamos, queriendo que paremos tal pelea tan infantil… pero para su—mejor dicho, nuestra—desgracia, ni a Kevin ni a mí nos gusta quedarnos con la palabra en la boca.

—Ve y sigue comiendo tus papas, microbio.

—Pero deja de fastidiarme, estúpido niñato, antes de que te tire las cosas encima.

—Pero serás…

—Chicos. —Oímos la voz firme de Nazz, quién dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa muy sonoro. Mejor le paramos a los insultos. —Les pido por favor que no peleen en la mesa. Quiero disfrutar de un tiempo con mi novio y mi mejor amiga sin que estos peleen. ¿Es tanto pedir eso?

—…Es que se supone que íbamos a pasarla solos...—Kevin dijo casi en susurro, parecía un niño regañado, ja, tremendo bebé gigante.

— ¡Ay lo siento, Kevin!, no era mi intención arruinarte el buen sexo. —Dije yo socarronamente, poniéndome una mano al pecho y resaltando la última palabra. Nazz se sonrojó y Kevin se puso como un tomate.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir esas cosas aquí, Sarah!

— ¡A mí con amenazas no me vengas!— ¡Odio que me amenacen!

— ¡CHICOS!—Gritó Nazz poniéndose entre los dos. Uyuyuy, la molestamos más de lo debido…—O se calman o en este momento salgo por esa maldita puerta y los mando a todos al carajo y con la cuenta encima, ¿entendieron?

Nosotros solo asentimos asustados, enojar a Nazz era una idea suicida.

Miren, no es que todo el tiempo pelee con Kevin, el chico es muy cool y todo, me agrada, pero los dos tenemos personalidades explosivas y bravuconas que al chocar hacen una catástrofe, sí, como ya lo ven. Y claro que Nazz a veces pagaba los platos rotos, pero bueno, ahora ya ven que se defiende más, ¿no? O sea, nos tiene más entrenados que a perros falderos; yo el chihuahua y Kevin el bulldog, _hump_. Una vez que la rubia nos hizo disculparnos entre nosotros, seguimos la comida con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ya acabamos las papitas, pero aún no queríamos volver, estar aquí era tan cómodo y los sillones no estaban rotos para variar. Nos pusimos a conversar más amistosamente…

—Entonces… así fue como comenzamos a salir. —Terminó Nazz de narrar, tenía cara soñadora y se notaba enamorada de ese momento enmarcado en su memoria. La relación de Nazz y Kevin siempre fue de buena a mejor, siempre fueron compatibles, siempre compartieron juntos y lo más importante, se gustaban mutuamente y lo sabían. Eso era una ventaja. Como desearía ser como Nazz… pero no salir con un Kevin, ew.

—Qué lindo. —Contesté yo simplemente. Tal vez no era una gran palabra, lo sé muy bien, pero lo decía con sinceridad. Me alegraba por mis dos amigos.

— ¡Las primeras citas son tan románticas y a la vez adorables!—Expresó mi amiga de cabellos rubios. Abrazándose a sí misma con ternura para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kevin.

—Debería tener una cita, parece divertido.

— ¿Ah sí, Sarah?

—Sí. —Respondí vacilante—Además, debe haber algún chico que me diga que sí.

—Woah, woah, woah. Espera… ¿quieres invitar TÚ a salir a un chico?—Kevin parecía confundido.

—Ajá, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Se supone que los chicos invitan a las chicas Sarah, no al revés. —Afirmó el chico de la gorra roja, sonriente y burlón. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

—Sí, claro. —Di la razón con obvio sarcasmo.

Una vez terminada nuestra pequeña reunión de viejos amigos, volvimos a Cul-de-sac (ya lo extrañábamos), claro que la tarifa del viaje nos costó un ojo de la cara a cada uno, pero no importaba, ya habíamos tragado bien y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos. Noté que ya casi era de noche al ver el cielo. Decidí dejar a los tortolitos en paz para que disfruten de su tiempo libre como debe de ser, yo ya me había divertido bastante y no quería molestarlos de más. Bueno, procedí a regresar a mi hogar con más tranquilidad de la que tenía al irme, quién sabe, quizás May ya se deshizo por fin de sus grotescas galletas; porque sinceramente no me pasa ni una de ellas por la garganta. No quiero morir por intoxicación, por favor.

Apenas entré, May me recibió con un abrazo.

— ¡Hola, hola, pequeña!—Exclamó con felicidad la dientes de conejo. Le correspondí al abrazo algo asfixiada por su fuerza bruta. Wow, es más fuerte de lo que se ve. —Tu amiguito ese ya vino, ¡y me ayudó a preparar galletas!, no es tan inútil como creí.

— ¡Sarah, que bueno que volviste!—Un Jimmy muy feliz (y sin frenos) salió de la cocina, con una bandeja llena de muchas galletas con chispas de chocolate recién salidas del horno que se veían muy apetitosas, ¡Jimmy salvó el día, yay!, él se me acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Viniste justo a tiempo para comérnoslas.

— ¡Eso se ve delicioso!, ¡gracias Jimmy!—Le di un pequeño abrazo. Lo miré de frente —Te ves genial sin tus frenos.

— ¡Lo sé!, ¡estoy muy contento!

Mientras conversaba con mi mejor amigo que ahora por fin se libró de los malditos frenos, se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, así que May corrió a atenderla…

— ¡GRAN ED!—Exclamó muy muy muy muuuy feliz mi futura cuñada. Lanzándose a abrazar a mí hermano mayor… tumbándolo en el suelo. Wow, ¿así son siempre?— ¡Qué bueno que ya volvieron!

—Sí, sí, sí, sí. ¡Oh!, ¿lo que huelo son galletas?

— ¡Así es! —Le contestó ortodoncia a nuestro chaparro, Eddy, levantándose. Los Ed's ya habían llegado…

— ¡Súper!, me muero de hambre.

Después saludarnos entre nosotros y cosas así. Nos fuimos a comer las deliciosas galletas que habían hecho Jimmy y May a la sala (la verdad, habían hecho más de dos bandejas), mientras veíamos una película de comedia vieja que encontramos en el sótano. Claro que May quería apagar las luces y dejar todo a oscuras, según ella porque "así se vería más real como en el cine", pero sabíamos sus verdaderas intenciones, así que tuvimos que descartar esa idea inmediatamente. No teníamos ganas de escuchar a adolescentes besuqueándose en el mueble en medio de nosotros. Yuck…

…Pero lo más me preocupaba era Edd, quiero decir, como que trataba de disimular tranquilidad ante los ojos de todos, pero realmente se le veía muy acongojado en el interior. ¿Será por lo de Marie?, ¿le habrá dicho la razón del porqué huyó?, me dan ganas de preguntarle pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo. Tal vez me crea metiche y que no debo meterme en sus asuntos privados de pareja y me mande al infierno, _o tal vez vea que en realidad me preocupo por él._ No sé qué hacer… creo que mejor le pregunto, total, si me manda a plantar rábanos puedo mandarle una patada directo en el estómago y ya. Sí, debo dejar de pensar con la fuerza bruta como solución a todo.

 _Allá vas Sarah, no te atrevas a cagarla, joder._

Tragué saliva y le tiré un poco de la manga. Volteó y me miró directamente.

—Um…—Le hice una seña de que me viera en la otra habitación. Creo que captó el mensaje porque se levantó.

—Creo que debo ir al baño. —Nos anunció a todos antes de irse. Pero creo que no le prestaban mucha atención porque solo le asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron mirando la película… que ahora también resultaba ser de terror y comedia, ¿ _what_?

—Yo iré por más galletas. —Aproveché la distracción de todos para irme sin dar más explicaciones. Susurré. —No se atrevan a seguirme, zopencos.

Creí que nos veríamos en la cocina, por lo que me fui allá pero no vi rastro de Edd. Luego, al pasar por la puerta del patio interior, vi que él me hacía señas para que venga. Respiré hondo y me fui para allá, rogando no hacer el ridículo. Una vez que salí, los dos nos recostamos en la pared y miramos el cielo. Aunque estaba muy nublado en verdad.

Silencio…

—Entonces, ¿querías hablar conmigo?—Me preguntó amablemente, con esa sonrisa tan boba y tierna que lo caracteriza, _que suerte que en la noche no se notan mis mejillas rojas_. Seguro pensaba que le iba a hablar de típicos dramas de niñita...

—Oh sí. —No actúes torpe, Sarah, concéntrate—Ejem, bueno, quería saber si te encuentras bien. Ya sabes… con todo el asunto de Marie.

Vi que su cara cambió. Di en el clavo.

—Ah, eso…

—Y… ¿bien?—Le incité a seguir.

—La situación estuvo… algo difícil. —Se rascó la nuca algo extrañado.

— ¿Por qué se fue?

—La cosa es que… no me lo quiere decir.

Otro silencio.

—Yo… lo siento. —Empecé yo—No quería incomodarte, solo que… solo que estaba preocupada…

Edd me dio una leve sonrisa.

—Aprecio tu preocupación por mí. —Me puso una mano en el hombro y yo volteé a mirar para otro lado. Rayos Doble D, deja de ser tú…

—Sí, gracias. — ¡Sarah, por favor!, no te pongas nerviosa, mujer. —Además, tú sabes que ahora somos amigos. Puedes contar conmigo. —Dije en buena onda.

—Encantado. —Respondió riendo un poco. Después miró nuevamente al cielo— ¿Sabes?, me preocupa que Marie ya no me ame…

— ¿Cómo alguien podría no amarte?, eres perfecto. —Okeeey, ya no controlo lo que digo. Ojalá no me joda yo misma por lengua suelta. ¡Carajo!—…Quiero decir, eres inteligente, divertido y un caballero, son las cualidades que una chica siempre busca en alguien.

—Bueno, me preocupa no ser lo suficiente para Marie…

 _A mí me mata no ser suficiente para ti._

—Marie te ama, Doble D, eso es seguro al cien por ciento. —Afirmé con certeza—Quizás necesita un tiempo para contarte lo que pasó, ¿no crees?, debe ser difícil para ella hablar de eso.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, ustedes… son el uno para el otro. —Me mordí los labios, yo misma me lastimaba con mis palabras…—Saldrán de esto, **juntos.**

Le sonreí cálidamente para que vea que hablaba de verdad y que tenía mi apoyo incondicional. Como dolía apoya en su relación a un chico que te gusta, pero bueno… él estaba feliz con Marie, así que… se podría decir que en parte me hace feliz también.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Sarah!—Me abrazó sin previo aviso. Me puse roja pero creo que no se notó— **Eres una gran amiga.**

Le correspondí al abrazo. Tratando de recordar lo más posible ese momento y enmarcarlo en mi memoria, sentí toda una electricidad en el cuerpo. _Oh... Doble D..._ podía hasta aspirar el aroma de su colonia. Suspiro.

—Gracias a ti…

* * *

Después de eso decidimos entrar a seguir con los chicos antes de que nos pregunten cosas. Al parecer, nadie le dio importancia a nuestra larga ausencia ya que el monstruo del pantano era lo primero en sus listas. Suspiré aliviada, no tendría que dar explicaciones a estos zopencos. Doble D se sentó en el sofá ahora vacío (mi hermano y May se había cambiado el sitio, ahora estaban en la alfombra y más cerca de la televisión) y me llamó a sentarme con él amistosamente. Yo sonreí un poco y lo hice… así que bueno, ahora estábamos viendo la película como antes, como quisiera que… me abrace o algo, pero el chico ya tiene dueña, y vivirían felices por siempre mientras yo sería tal vez hasta la madrina de sus hijos. Es de tan maldita sea todo esto…

…Pero ya que.

Estaba viendo una película con Doble D a mi lado, y eso era algo para variar...

* * *

 **Si se preguntan qué es mecafilia, es cuando alguien se enamora de su auto, pero como si este fuera una persona real. También a este transtorno se incluye con las motocicletas y cosas así. Bye.**


	9. Princeton, ¿oportunidad o problema?

**Ok, no lo subí por mucho tiempo creo, pero era porque estaba seca de cerebro, y porque me entretuve haciendo un Two-Shot de 31 Minutos, sí, me demoré haciendo un Two-shot, LOL XD. Bueno, esto lo estoy subiendo en la noche, así que puede que haiga unos cuántos horrores, pero me disculparán pe' :'v (a lo muy peruano xD, okno).**

 **Me impresiona ver 8 reviews, en serio D:, la última vez que vi tenía 4 xD. Bueno, para organizarme, hago un capítulo de fic a la vez, primero de una historia, después de otra, y así sucesivamente, ahora me concentraré en seguir "No la Entiendo" de otro show, así que compermiso xD...**

 **Ojalá les guste como quedó esto, sino, guitarrazo pa' todos (?) bueno no xD.**

* * *

— ¿Qué tal me queda?—Pregunté posando, sintiéndome una reconocida reina de belleza.

—Te ves muy linda, Sarah. —Jimmy me aduló aplaudiendo. Reímos los dos por la exageración.

Hoy me fui a la peluquería a cortarme el cabello de una vez, como habrán podido notar—si es que en verdad me prestan atención a lo que les digo—, me fastidiaba tenerlo largo y amarrarlo no me solucionaba el problema del todo. Así que decidí cortarme mi largo cabello de "princesa" para librarme un poco del peso extra. Y si soy franca, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ahora lo tenía hasta los hombros (ni que me vaya a hacer el peinado de Miley Cirus, ew, o sea, no) y de adorno, me había puesto un bonito lazo rosado en el cabello por detrás, para que sea más notorio, era algo grande, y eso, según Jimmy, me hacía ver más linda y adorable. Además Jimmy también quiso cambiarse el look para celebrar que le quitaron los frenos, ahora él tenía el cabello no tan relamido hacia arriba como de costumbre, su pelo era un poco más alborotado y rebelde, haciéndolo ver más juvenil para un adolescente de su edad.

—Ese peinado también te asienta, _Jim_.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡Je, muchas gracias!

Después de eso, comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, queríamos matar el tiempo charlando sobre nuestra vida y esas cosas… sí, eso sonó algo reflexivo. Nos encontrábamos por el Centro de la ciudad y justo ahí había un parquecito, así que fuimos y decidimos andar por el lado menos transitado para que los mocosos de los niños no nos molestasen (bueno, a mí, a Jimmy no le molestan los niños…). Jimmy me hablaba sobre una compañera del salón que lo tenía flechado hace algún tiempo y a la cual pensaba invitar a salir… cualquier día, por supuesto, ya que le da algo de nervios hablarle directamente, creo que lo tendría que ayudar con eso. Seguimos charlando amenamente y por obra del destino, entramos al tema del escape de Marie…

— ¿Así que no te dijo la razón?, ¿ni una pista?—Me preguntaba.

—Nada. Y es raro. Tenía unos papeles en la mano, pero no logré revisarlos.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te dijo ni siquiera un pequeñísimo detalle al respecto?

Ahora que lo pienso…

—La verdad, mencionó algo de Princeton. —Dije.

—¡¿Princeton?!, ¡pero si eso está muy lejos!

— ¿Princeton?

—Sarah, Princeton. ¿Sí sabes lo que es, no?...

Me paré en seco.

 _Oh…_

¡Princeton, por todo los cielos!, ¿cómo pude olvidarme qué es Princeton?, _tonta Sarah, tonta…_

— ¡Princeton!—Espeté sorprendida en voz alta. Miré a Jimmy aun con la sorpresa en mis ojos—O… o sea que…

—Podría ser…

—Quizás…

—Hay una posibilidad…

—Dios.

Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso Marie estaba llorando, y es por eso que no le decía nada a Doble D, todo este tiempo era… fue… es… oh mierda. No si felicitarla por eso o sentir pena de lo que esto conlleva, en serio. No sé. _Ah…_ yo y mi amigo nos miramos con algo de preocupación en el rostro, hasta a nosotros nos caía la noticia, y lo peor es que solo yo tenía la pista para saber el problema, Doble D no tiene nada. El pobre chico ha de estar pensando que a Marie le dio un ataque de nervios de la nada o que está comportándose extraño por la regla o que se yo, mientras en realidad es por algo más… serio. _¿Debería decírselo?_

Tal vez debería contárselo, así no estaría tan confundido buscando algo mal en él, pero si le digo la verdad; puede deprimirse más de lo que está, quizás hasta odiarme por no haberle contado antes. Soy una mal amiga. Rayos. También si se lo digo, puede que Marie se moleste terriblemente conmigo, porque de todas maneras es asunto de ella y yo no soy nadie para ir revelando sus problemas por ahí. No sé qué hacer.

Los dos tomamos un taxi y regresamos a nuestro amado Cul-de-sac, no había nadie en la calle, todo estaba en calma total. Cada uno se disponía a regresar a su respectiva casa, pero como la noticia nos cayó como un elefante obeso, tan solo nos fuimos a mi patio, a sentarnos y reflexionar un rato sobre qué hacer. Yo me acosté en el césped mientras que Jimmy tan solo se quedó sentado. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo...

— ¿Tendría… que decírselo a Doble D?—Indagué cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba una sugerencia de quién sea porque no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que se hace en estos casos…

—Tal vez sí… como para que lo vaya digiriendo y no le caiga tan pesado…—Me contestó haciendo círculos imaginarios en el césped con un dedo. Estaba tan pensativo como yo. —Pero por otro lado… —Volvió a tomar la palabra—…Tal vez ella es la que quiere decírselo, y no estaría bien si contaras esas cosas sin su consentimiento.

—…Tienes razón. —Cedí suspirando nuevamente—Quizás debería dejárselo a ella. De todas maneras, quizás Edd ni me creería. Son cosas de ellos, nada más.

Y nos quedamos sin palabras.

 _Caramba…_

Fueron largos e incómodos los minutos sentados bajo el deslumbrante sol, con cara de estúpidos, la mente en blanco, y los ojos mirando a la nada o a los insectos, como si fueran lo más interesante del universo, aparte de que nos hacíamos un tono más morenos. Así que nos decidimos por entrar a la casa y calmarnos de una buena vez tomando algo de gaseosa frente al televisor, con un buen programa de adolescentes con escándalos y esas cosas que, aunque no nos atraían mucho en este momento para ser sinceros, distraía nuestra mente. Pasaban algo sobre una cantante lesbiana que no sé qué hizo con uno de sus fans que lo humilló, y luego vino la hermana para no sé qué cosa que ahora la tenía en juicio, y bueno, es la vida de muchos famosos, de seguro esto es lo más normal que hay entre el mundo de esas estrellas ricachonas, solo falta que se violen a un Pikachu y la completan. Que gente tan loca.

Y hubiéramos seguido viendo la absurda vida de esta cantante de pocos sesos, pero el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió. De seguro eran Ed y sus amigotes, y por cierto, no veía a mi hermano desde el desayuno, de seguro se habían ido a hacer alguna locura por otra parte, quién sabe.

Me paré de mi lugar y me conduje hasta la puerta. Los _toc toc_ comenzaron a hacerse más insistentes.

— ¡Ya voy, maldita sea!—Renegué acercándome.

Cuando por fin llegué, abrí la mendiga puerta de mala gana, insultando al posible vendedor de inutilidades que me esperaba al otro lado.

—Escuche. —Dije sin mirar a la persona directamente, ya que rodé mis ojos hacia el techo en plan diva. Re " _Ay, que oso"_. —No sé qué carajos venda pero déjeme decirle que no necesitamos nada, así que por favor váyase al carajo y no me joda la…

—Sarah.

Esperen, esa no es la voz de un vendedor puerta en puerta. Es la de…

—Soy yo Sarah.

Sí muchachos, era la voz de mismísima Marie Cruel.

—Hola. —Me dijo algo tímida, que raro…—Quería preguntar si… ¿está Doble D aquí?

—Uhh…—No me digan que ahora el que se perdió era Edd, ya no entiendo nada…—No. Lo siento.

Ella puso una cara de decepción. _Que mal…_ Me daba una punzada de lastima verla así, y no, no miento. Pues, ella nunca hizo nada malo contra mí, quizás ustedes piensen que se burlaba de mi persona pero, ella solo trataba de ser amistosa conmigo, a su manera, claro está, que es ser medio burlona o fastidiosa de vez en cuando. Pero, wow, ahora ahí estaba en frente de mí, con cara larga y sin ganas de bromear de absolutamente nada, signos muy claros de que algo no andaba bien.

—Pero puedes esperarlo aquí. De seguro mi hermano no demora en venir junto con él. —Solté, sin saber que más decir.

Ella asintió levemente y entró sin protestar, se sentó en el sofá con Jimmy y yo le ofrecí un vaso con gaseosa para calmar el ambiente. Pero ni eso bastó, la tensión era grande, densa, ya ni los chillidos de disgusto de la famosa cantante pop defendiéndose la disipaban, era una sensación horrible muy engorrosa. Como dirían algunos, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Reuní mi valor para decir palabra:

— ¿Y… por qué buscas a Doble D?—Yo tenía mi teoría, pero tenía que comprobarla.

—Para informarle. —Eureka…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—…Algo importante. —Desvió nuevamente, cabizbaja.

Ed, Edd y Eddy no demoraron en venir (al parecer, estaban haciendo otra de sus estupideces para ganar dinero, pero no les funcionó y tuvieron que abortar la misión). Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, la chica peli azul se levantó del mueble y se dirigió justo hacia Doble D, quién con solo ver como se encontraba _su_ chica, cambió su cara alegre por una angustiada y confundida. Los demás los quedamos mirando sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Doble D, necesitamos hablar…—Espetó ella con seriedad. Nos miró a todos los presentes—A solas.

Se jaló al chico del gorro a la cocina raudamente sin mirar atras, dejándonos a todos estupefactos. Bueno, a mí y a Jimmy más que todo, ya que Ed y Eddy ya no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron conversando de quién sabe qué cosas, para luego irse a la pocilga de Ed a jugar videojuegos. _Imbéciles._ Miré a Jimmy como buscando un consejo.

— ¿Crees que tenga que…?

—No lo sé.

Respiré hondo.

—Lo haré.

Me escabullí de puntitas hasta la entrada de la cocina y me apegué a la pared lo más que pude, mirando cuidadosamente a los adolescentes que ahora se miraban preocupados de la cabeza a los pies, como si alguien hubiera muerto ahí mismo de un infarto. Guardé silencio, lo suficiente como para no ser descubierta o me botaran a patadas. Los espié.

A los dos parecía que se les hubiese comido la lengua el gato. Cielos. Que silencio tan sepulcral.

...

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede?—Decidió, con un tono casual, por fin empezar la conversación el muchacho sabelotodo que amaba en secreto. Vi que la joven de la melena azul se mordió levemente el labio.

—Doble D. Mira esto.

Le alcanzó unos papeles, los mismos que tenía ese día en la mano cuando la encontré en el invernadero del parque. Doble D los leyó con detenimiento y ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

Cuando hubo culminado, volvió a mirar a su novia, esta vez, si saber cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Fuiste aceptada en la Universidad de Princeton?—Articuló, su rostro angustiado cambió a una sonrisa—Pero… ¡pero si eso es genial, Marie!, ¡Princeton es una de las universidades más prestigiosas!, ¡entrar ahí es el sueño de muchos!...

—Lo sé. —Respondió seca, resoplando—Y también está muy, pero muy _**lejos**_. —La sonrisa de Edd se borró por completo, sabiendo a que iba a llegar todo esto…—Doble D, si yo me voy a estudiar a Princeton… no nos veremos más.

Mierda. Otro maldito silencio.

...

—En serio… yo… yo no quise que esto sucediera, fue… fue un error. Te lo juro. —Marie se abrazó a sí misma y contuvo las lágrimas—Yo hice su examen de admisión sin saber que lo aprobaría, era solo un juego…—Su voz se entrecortó, hasta a mí se me estaba partiendo el alma—Tú siempre te has preocupado por mí y me enseñaste todo lo que necesitaba para aprobar los cursos, los exámenes, todo. Tú siempre cuidaste de que no tuviera problema alguno, Doble D, y por eso creo que eres la mejor persona del mundo. —Escurrieron lágrimas por sus mejillas—Hasta me volví tan inteligente como tú pero… pero… como yo creí que esa escuela era mucho para mí no creí ser admitida, y menos que pidieran inmediatamente mi presencia.

Mi chico soñado estaba paralizado. No sabiendo qué hacer, no sabiendo cómo actuar, se notaba que no tenía idea de cómo resolver este problema.

— _Eddward_ , mi madre quiere que vaya, es una gran oportunidad para mi familia y dice que no puedo desaprovecharla. Pero yo no quiero alejarme de ti…

Edd reaccionó.

—Y no lo harás. —Se acercó a la chica y se agachó hasta su altura, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente, decidido—Yo iré contigo, puedo aprobar ese examen e ir a estudiar contigo. Marie, estaremos los dos juntos.

— ¡No Doble D!—Gritó un poco, en su actitud algo matriarcal. Bajó su tono—Princeton está lejos de tu familia, de tus amigos, de tus recuerdos… no quiero que dejes todo por mí… no quiero ser la razón de tu infelicidad.

—Tú nunca serías la razón de mi infelicidad. Estaríamos los dos juntos, y eso es lo único que me importa. No necesito de las otras personas, Marie, solo te necesito a ti. —Y se abrazaron con todo el amor del mundo.

No sé por qué, pero se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que logré secar silenciosamente con el brazo. No solo lloraba por el inalcanzable amor de Doble D, sino también por tal desastroso momento que presenciaba a escondidas. Marie se iba, ella no quería hacerlo, pero era una gran oportunidad que solo se les da a pocos, estaba entre la espada y la pared, e imaginarla en esta situación hacía que hasta el alma se me muriera. Sentí mucha nostalgia de verdad…

Marie había cambiado mucho por su relación con Edd, seguía siendo una pesada, pero trataba mejor a nosotros sus compañeros de escuela, ya no nos hacía bromas, pedía "disculpa" y "por favor" siempre, y sus notas cambiaron de ser pésimas a excelentes. Toda su vida había mejorado con Edd a su lado, pero ahora tenía que alejarse de él, y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Esto era como una pesadilla, solo que pasaba en la vida real.

En cuanto se separaron, se miraron a los ojos muy fijamente. Doble D tomó la palabra.

—Es mejor que arreglemos este asunto en otro lugar. —Dijo con voz firme. Marie asintió—Ed y Eddy entenderán nuestra ausencia. Ven, salgamos.

Se tomaron de la mano y yo corrí como puta que se lleva el demonio hasta el sofá, fingiendo que estuve ahí todo el tiempo, leyendo una reviste de chismes… al revés.

—Sarah, nos tenemos que ir de urgencia, ¿está bien?, disculpa.

—N-No hay problema alguno Marie.

—Gracias.

Y se fueron. Sin decir despedirse siquiera.

Dios, se me acabaron los comentarios sarcásticos y/o estúpidos. Eso significa que todo estaba más que extraño aquí, más que mal, más que cualquier cosa que se les pase por la mente. Yo no sabía que pensar, Jimmy no sabía que pensar, tú no sabes qué pensar, el mundo entero no sabe qué pensar. Todo está en el caño, pero rogaré que se pueda solucionar.

Por ahora, creo que me acostaré en esté sofá y… me pondré a reflexionar.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, me quedó algo corto :p. Una cosa, yo no odio el Doble DXMarie no, fue mi primer ship que amé con todo mi corazón 3 y hasta ahora me gusta :3 *inserte mil corazones*, pero a todo todo Sarah siempre es la ogro, así que creo que lo hice muy Oc, pero algo entretenido. No sé, tratando de que sea entendida o que wea... así que es por eso que decidí que esta historia estaría centrada en Sarah, quién sabe, aparte se queda o no se queda con Doble D es cosa mía, créanme, muchas veces me pongo a cambiar de opinión y hago otra cosa xDDD**

 **Bueno, ahora, bendíganme para continuar mi otro fic y los demás, para así poder regresar a pensar en este. Adiós adiós 7u7**

 ***ponga música de final de vídeo de Fernanfloo***

 **PD: "Regeneración" creo que nunca lo continuaré, se me apagó el foco, además es muy muy muy fuera de sentido y raro :/**


	10. De luto

**¡Hola hola!, ya vine después de siglos xDDD, he estado ocupada inspirándome y escribiendo, aparte de que ya entraré a clases de inglés 8v. Bueno, en primer lugar... el capítulo salió algo corto xD, en segundo, quiero agradecer a los usuarios:**

 **Laura 1999 GS:** por hacer ese cartel con la frase de mi fic 8) ES HERMOSO, me la he puesto de imágen de perfil 8D, cito la frase...

" _No necesito que las personas me digan lo mejor de mí, tengo que creerlo yo misma y así lograré lo que sea... puede que hasta logre lo más imposible_ ".-Sarah (Rosie)

En serio Laura, gracias *-*, me FASCINA. Ojalá subas alguna de tus historias aquí, eres una gran autora 8'D, y también ojalá más se animen a leer tu fic "Héroes" de fictionexpress, aunque yo la busco, pero no la encuentro D'8, solo la encuentro cuando me pasa los links por Facebook xD, ¡debiste ponerte un nombre de usuario más fácil 8v! ¿era AvrillavignelmL?, ¿o AvrilLavignelmL*inserte número*? xDD, nunca me lo aprendo 8'v

 **LagrimasSolitarias:** En serio, en serio, súper en serio, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR MIS FICS! *-* para mí, cada vez que leo tus comentarios, me lleno de alegría y me animas a continuarlos a pesar de las distracciones e interrupciones que tengo 8'D, ¿sabes?, por tí voy a seguir "Regenaración". Sinceramente yo iba a abandonarlo porque era una historia muy rara, pero como sé que lo lees, lo seguiré c'8. Y sí, es chistosa esa parte de Ed x'DD, tomó literalmente lo de "tabla" XDDD. Me fascina que te guste mi historia y la narración, y, como yo no puedo llevarme los créditos sola, yo me inspiré en una narración de una escritora muy cool *-*, si la lees, sabrás que de ella me he inspirado 8), se llama Hechizada517 y créeme, es fabulosa. Y claro, también de varios autores del fandom de 31 Minutos xD, y tú, por supuesto n.n. Gracias por todo.

 **Y tercero, ya no los distraigo más, allá va...**

* * *

 _Esto apesta._

Hola, aquí su narradora de cuarta, Sarah, hablando desde el sábado (sí, me adelanté los días de clases y me pasé al sábado, ¿por qué?, porque sí. Además de que del lunes hasta el viernes todo estuvo normal... Oh bueno, no tanto, se los explicaré más adelante...), estoy en el patio de la casa—rodante—de las hermanas Crueles, donde todos estamos en una especie de reunión melancólica tipo funeral pero sin muerto, donde tuve que venir porque no quería que me crean mala persona, también para supervisar que mi hermano mayor no se coma todos los bocadillos para los invitados.

En fin...

Marie se ha ido a Princeton, y ya se imaginarán como está la situación aquí. Lee y May estaban tan tristes por la partida de su hermana, que todos nosotros decidimos acompañarlas en su dolor haciéndoles un tipo de reunión (no digo fiesta porque tampoco era exactamente eso) con comida aceptable y decoraciones improvisadas con papel crepé y cosas de la basura (basta con decir que a Tablón lo teníamos de adorno, y sí, Johnny hizo un escándalo por eso, pero lo convencimos), todo para poder consolar a las chicas. Aunque creo que a quién de verdad hay que consolar es a Edd, no vino todos los días de clases con la excusa de estar enfermo, y ni siquiera está aquí ahora. Ni Ed ni Eddy lo han visto porque se encerró en su casa, no queriendo abrirle a absolutamente nadie. Así es, Edd estaba realmente destrozado. Y lo peor es que no sabemos cómo animarlo... es más, hasta sus padres tuvieron que viajar por negocios, dejándolo totalmente solo. Todo estaba mal.

— ¡Ed idiota, no te comas todo!—Grité cuando vi a mi hermano acercarse a los bocadillos— ¡Deja algo para los invitados, bobo!

Y esa era mi importante tarea en todo esto. Si consideran que evito que Ed se coma todas las galletitas, bocaditos, palitos con queso, chips, frituras y se tome todas las bebidas; la importancia de mi labor era de gran magnitud para esta reunión. Sin mí, todos se morirían de hambre, ¿no creen?

Me fui a sentarme una vez que Eddy llamó a Ed para decirle no sé qué cosas, tampoco es que me importara tanto. Al frente de todos se sentaban Lee y May, esta última no se contuvo las ganas de llorar, así que Nazz trataba de calmarla, muy en vano, ya que parecía no querer parar por ningún motivo. Admito que me encontraba incómoda, si así estaba May por la partida de su hermana, ¿cómo se encontraría Doble D en este momento? Digamos que se me vino una idea a la mente, no fue bonita. Doble D estaba peor, mucho peor...

—Pero que jodida situación. —Pensé en voz alta. —Rogaré que nadie haga una locura, menos en frente de mí. Lo último que quiero ahora es una cosa más en mi lista de traumas de por vida. —Dije frotándome las sienes—Esto es tan exasperante, ¿por qué nunca te cae un piano encima cuando lo necesitas?, como detesto todo lo que pasa. Lo peor es que de alguna manera me siento culpable.

—Vaya, con todos esos adjetivos y comparaciones, suenas como una aspirante a camionero. —Espetó alguien a mi lado. Si soy sincera, me sorprendió que no se tratara de Eddy jodiéndome. _No puede ser, es..._

— ¿Y a ti quién te invito, Carrie?

¿Se acuerdan de Carrie Huston?, bueno, déjenme refrescarles la memoria: La que saca buenas notas en mi salón, la cerebrito, la genio, la que entrega primero el examen. ¿Ahora la recuerdan?, bien. Muy bien...

A ver, a ver, no creí que fuera necesario profundizar sobre ella, pero ya que la situación lo amerita, empecemos: si bien es la más inteligente, también es la más fastidiosa. Verán, está perfecto que uno mismo se felicite por sus logros y los comparta con los demás, PERO siempre y cuando no se quiera opacar a la demás gente o tratar de hacer sentir inferior. Pues bueno, la cosa es que ella siempre, PERO SIEMPRE te restriega sus logros en la cara para hacerte sentir mal, sí, aparte de que es muy hincha pelotas al molestarte. Así que en resumen, Carrie era una especie de nerd malvada. Es bonita, es inteligente, pero no amable. Eso es Carrie Huston. La puta de Carrie Huston.

 _Y no me importa sonar como una burda camionera, yo me expreso como se me dé la gana, ¡es un país libre!... y ya le paro a mis quejas._

—Invitaron casi a toda la escuela, Sarah, ¿no lo sabías? —Me contestó tranquilamente con una sonrisa, sacándome de mi mundo.

Volteé por alguna razón divina, y pude observar que más jóvenes estaban llegando. _Oh no..._

—Y un demonio… ¡KEVIN!—Chillé. Se supone que Kevin fue el encargado de dar las invitaciones en el receso, pero yo creí que solo invitarían a los de su salón... ¡no que fueran a invitar a media escuela! Chico, en serio ¿es que este hombre no hace nada bien?, ¿o algo que me agrade para variar?

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué quieres?—Me dijo el pelirrojo algo disgustado, acercándose a mi lugar. _Oh, ¿quieres saber lo que pasa?, yo te diré lo que pasa._

— ¿Tú fuiste el que invitó a todos esos imbéciles?—Y los señalé. Al carajo que se molesten conmigo. El chico de la gorra roja arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

— ¿Y que con eso?, ¡Kevin, se supone que sólo invitarías a los conocidos de las Crueles!

—Así es, ellos son los conocidos.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamé con desprecio—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Míralo tú misma.

Kevin me pasó una lista de su bolsillo, al desdoblarla era el doble (quizás hasta el triple) de larga de lo que parecía. Y sí, todos estos chimpancés retrasados estaban en la lista. Y no es que me caigan mal mis compañeros, solo que no acostumbro estar con ellos, ¡y no, no soy antisocial! Lo que no me cabe es... ¡¿Cómo pueden conocer a Carrie?!, sin con solo mirarla huyes de esa peste.

—Me lleva el...—Mascullé no completando la frase. Devolví la lista susurrando maldiciones para Kevin. O sea, ahora sí se le ocurría seguir las reglas.

Carrie me sonrió.

— ¿Sabes qué?, me largo. —Espeté finalmente.

Me levanté de mi silla e ignoré los llamados que se dirigían a mí. No me pensaba quedar, aparte de que Carrie me jodería, yo estaría colérica toda la reunión, y eso no era conveniente en este momento. Yo no estaba de ganas para consolar a mis... ¿uh, amigas?, bueno, lo que sea que sean para mí las Crueles, si me quedaba iba a hacerlas sentir peor de lo que ya estaban, así que les hago un favor a todos yéndome. Rogaré que Eddy sea capaz de controlar a Ed, a veces es tan tonto que no sabe ni dónde está parado, ojalá Eddy pueda aguantarlo por tiempo suficiente.

Llegué a mis suburbios y todo estaba silencio, debo admitir que los adultos se hacen de notar muy a las quinientas a decir verdad, la única vez que vi a los padres de Kevin fue cuando todos jugábamos videojuegos en su casa, y hasta ahora no sé cómo se ven los padres de Johnny, solo los han visto Jimmy y Kevin, los demás solo teníamos una idea de ellos. Ni hablar de los padres de Doble D, a esos nadie los ha visto, aunque sí hemos oído su voz en algunos audio-recados que le dejaban a Doble D a veces.

Hablando del nerd, ¿qué estará haciendo en este momento?, quizás está lamentando la partida de Marie, quizás está maldiciendo a los intelectuales de Princeton, o quizás está llorando a cántaros, o quién sabe, puede que mientras estemos hablando, él mismo esté acabando con su vida. _No._ Debo de dejar de imaginarme cosas al extremo.

Me paré frente a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas y ya se hacía tarde. Creo que se quedó dormido o algo así, no hay que ser tan extremistas. No creo que haya hecho una locura... aún.

Lo peor es que no sé qué hacer y el sentimiento de culpabilidad me carcome por dentro, pero no entiendo nada, ¿por qué yo sería culpable? Yo no llené el examen de admisión de Princeton y mucho menos até a Doble D a un palo para que se quedara, yo solo fui una simple espectadora como todos los demás. Yo no inicie ni terminé nada, solo vi como pasaba, así que si hice algo no fue la gran cosa de todos modos. Tal vez me siento así porque a mí me gusta Doble D, y Marie era la mayor interferencia en mi camino, y ahora que no está... pues bueno. Tampoco es que me vaya de puta e intente besar a Doble D, puede que sea mala, pero no tanto. Si no lo han notado, él mismo dijo que me ve como su sobrina, así que caso cerrado, estoy en la _niece-zone_ (niece=sobrina para los que tengan pereza de traducir). Aun así, quisiera saber qué hace él en este momento, ya que todo está silencioso en su casa, tal vez debería... ¡no, no!, ¡no Sarah, no!

— ¿Qué tanto miras la casa de Doble D?

Me sobresalté por la voz tan repentina. ¿Me quieren matar de un ataque al corazón?

—Nada que te interese, enano. —Devolví insultando, cruzando los brazos para verme más convincente. Eddy arqueó una ceja y se acercó a mi lugar disgustado.

—Tenemos la misma altura por si no lo has notado, cariño. —Me espetó midiendo nuestras alturas con su mano. Resoplé.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?, ¡¿acaso lo abandonaste?!—Señalé acusadoramente, aguantando la ira.

—Serena morena, Ed se quedó consolando a May, y Nazz lo está vigilando de paso.

—Si algo le pasa será totalmente tu culpa, ¿me entendiste, idiota?

—Oh sí, claro Anabelle. —Dijo sin tomar atención a mi amenaza. Fijó su vista a la casa del genio—Así que, ¿Qué tanto mirabas?

—Me preocupa, ¿sí?—Contesté con rapidez—No lo he visto en cinco días, seis si contamos este. —Hice una leve pausa— ¿Crees... que se mató?

—Lo dudo. —Me respondió con simpleza, pero le pude notar una punzada de preocupación en el rostro que trató de disimular. Aunque él no lo quiera admitir, estaba tan preocupado como yo.

—Todo esto es una mierda. —Me expresé con desprecio (desprecio a la situación, claro está), suspirando.

Él me miró raro por unos segundos, supongo que es la primera vez que me oye decir "mierda", aunque le restó importancia rápidamente.

—Lo sé.

Solo espero que esté bien.


End file.
